


For the World is Hollow

by VeniVidiVici1485



Series: Ethereal [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, James/Spock, Leonard McCoy/Oc - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniVidiVici1485/pseuds/VeniVidiVici1485
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has always lived in her father’s shadow. A man she knows almost nothing about except that he was a Starfleet legend and that they share the same desire to explore new worlds. So with nowhere to go and a past she would rather forget, Skye turns to the only option left, enlisting in Starfleet with her best friend Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fan fiction in the Star Trek universe. I don't really know where I am taking this, I haven't planed anything beyond the first chapter XD. I apologise in advanced for any mistakes, they always find their way in no matter how many times I have checked. I will do my best to keep everyone in character and apologise if they seem OOC. This story is mainly based on my OC Skye but it will feature James/Spock. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Any warnings for a chapter will be listed in the A/N. Thoughts communicated through a bond or mind link are in bold italics. 
> 
> Warnings: Includes Tarsus but nothing too graphic.

For the World is Hollow

\- Prologue -

 _"Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man"_ \- Friedrich Nietzsche 

 

Stardate: -90136.75

Location: Unknown

 

The Ship was gradually drifting through space, gliding past their burning world. The gentle hum of the engines had long ceased and now they were rendered immobile, with only their promise of assistance keeping them from slipping into the arms of panic. From where he was sitting, the Captain could see the weary glances from crewmembers as they awaited their next order. In the distance, he could hear the voices of his Chief Engineer repeating the damage report he had asked for yet again. _There is nothing more we can do down here captain. What are your orders?_ Orders. Once he had many, now he had none. No words would come through no matter how hard he concentrated and those words he had were better left unsaid. _I am sorry_ was not enough and it would never be _._ He straightened himself up; hands gripping his arm rests as he dismissed their worried glances. He had sat for so long that his muscles ached and his injuries screamed at him to sleep. He was exhausted and yet he could not sleep.

“Lieutenant, try hailing Starfleet again,” he commanded finally breaking the uneasy stillness that had settled on the Bridge.

“Aye sir,” came her swift response but she knew as well as he did that it was futile.

It was then that dread coursed through him when he realised that they would not be coming for them and it was only a matter of time before _they_ came back to finish what they started. He returned his gaze back on on the distant stars around them but it bought him no solace. What they now knew could destroy everything. The deeper he got lost within his thoughts the more the numbness, he mistook for that head injury that he had received back on the planet’s surface, was taking over. Then he sensed it, a slow prodding deep in the back of his mind, the beginning of an invasion. He clenched his jaws focusing, bringing up his mind shields. The all too familiar colour took over the viewing screen, blazing stars dancing around, sending hands shielding faces. The ship shook violently, the hull creaking as they charged towards the void. He saw them all around him fall one by one in agony as they held their heads. He shut his eyes. _No_. His crew – his family. The discomfort in his mind grew into a piercing sting when his shields began to cave in, bending unnaturally, as they begged - _demanded_ entrance. He grunted in pain trying to force them out but he fell from his command chair, eyes opening as crimson blood pooled down his face. Around him, their faces twisted in anguish and he forced himself to look at them. _Let us in._ The voices were all around him and their high pitch noise increasing. _I warned you not to dig deeper._ They were deep in his mind, manipulating him, twisting his memories. It all flashed before him, a whole childhood growing up in Iowa, his smile and her love. It was all theirs now. The fire consumed him, everything that he was and everything that he would have been. Everything swirled into one. The ship gave one last almighty creak before it plunged forwards.

Somewhere in the distance, a baby was crying.

_You're a fool._

449 mental screams erupted, each echoing of each other until they merged into one horrifying drone. He felt their agony as they projected outwards shattering the remainder of his shields. He tried to remember all of them, all the souls he had damned.

_I wish we never met._

He shouldn't have made the order. He should have left it be.

_I don't love you._

It was a mere matter of seconds before he felt a flash of pain followed by a bright light that engulfed him. His smile was all that he could see. George?

_God forgive me._

_I can'_ _t. I won_ _’_ _t._

Then there was nothing.

 

And he ceased to exist.

 

-x-

 

Cassius:

  
_"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,_ _  
_But in ourselves, that we are underlings."__

_Julius Caesar (I, ii, 140-141)_

 

Location: Tarsus IV

Stardate: -77611.12

 

The purple night sky stretched on for miles above them but tonight there would be no stars. Where they were was pitch black, there was no sound apart from the buzz of their emotions swirling in vivid and violent colours. She could no longer tell which belonged to who as he had completely destroyed her. Even though she wanted to pull away, her hand remained firmly intertwined with Jim's as his thoughts flooded though her, her shields useless. **_We’re all going to die. I should have done more. Darkness. Hollowness._** _**RAGE**_. Flinching she turned away. His thoughts and emotion blinding her. She was trying to keep herself focused on the regular sounds of his breathing to keep the horror, agony and dread away. The floor was cold underneath her and it did nothing to help the wounds littering her body. Shuffling caught her attention as she became aware of Thomas shaking again. She pulled him close to her side trying not to disturb Kevin who had finally fallen into a nightmare-ridden slumber. She too wanted to succumb to darkness as there was nothing left but she knew that she must fight for a little longer. _Why?_ That was a question that seemed to have no meaning for there was no answer. She felt numb, as the screams, echoing off the walls did nothing to unsettle her. They were all too familiar, a torturous song that they had all heard repeatedly. Their red blinded her making her shudder. The others projected outwards for help that would not come and it reached her telepathic mind. Jim noticed as he looked at her and squeezed her hand.

_**You still there?** _

With immense strength, she pulled through to their bond and she blocked everything else. 

**_Yeah._ **

_**I am sorry.** _

_**Jim-** _

_**This is the end of the end of the road Skye. I need you to know, I want you to know that I-** _

_**I know Jim. I know.** _

There was no need for any more words. It had all been said. The anger, pain and betrayal. Time was nothing in here. There was them and then there was him. He had destroyed them. No words would ever be enough. Not that she needed words. She had their thoughts and their emotions.

His grip was becoming weaker and she knew the cause was from the many broken bones and infested wounds all over his body. Jim leaned on her ever so slightly. She pulled Kevin closed to her and she felt his bones through his torn clothing.

"Skye?" Kevin croaked now conscious.

"Yeah?" she whispered for the first time in days, scared that she would wake Tommy.

For a long time, there was no reply and she waited feeling his radiating emotions swirling in colours of a blue. She sensed some words even though they did not touch **_Cold. Tired. Mummy._** She was helpless and she would have cried but she no longer wanted to. Even if she did, there would be no point. There were no tears left to cry.

"Look at the stars" he whispered.

"Shhh," she whispered sending waves of calm through their contact.

She stroked Kevin's hair trying to calm him, the fever that had claimed Tommy was now claiming him. Skye looked at Jim tugging at his hand she could feel alertness though their familial bond. Both of them shifted their sore stiff bodies to the direction of the little slit in their cell. Kevin was right, little lights were dancing in the sky.

**_Skye look!_ **

**_**_Jim they're not stars there ships._**_ **

Turning to face the window they waited as they came closer. There was no relief, no joy, only numbness. They filled the Sky like shooting stars stretching along the darkness. The colours of emotion overwhelmed her and the thought of those she touches plagued her. With her last remaining strength she blocked everything she could, even though it would not last. She reached for Jim.

**_James?_ **

**_Yeah?_ **

**_Hold me?_ **

**_Always._ **

They had finally come. For her it was too late. Of her, there was nothing left.

 


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I apologise for the long wait. I’ve been swamped with work (it’s my last year of sixth form) and I am really behind because I’ve been so distracted by other things. I cannot promise when there will be another update, so I do apologise! Any odd words you come across will be translated at the bottom. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek (unfortunately) all rights go to Gene  
> Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount Pictures. 
> 
> Warnings: Mild swearing, some fighting and Jim just being Jim.

For the World is Hollow

\- Chapter One -

\- Part 1: For All My Yesterdays -

" _It is not in the Stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves_ "

William Shakespeare

 

 

 

Stardate: -55605.337

Location: Riverside Shipyard Bar, Iowa

 

The bar was buzzing, each being giving off a unique set of vibrant colours that were dulled by Skye’s mental shields. Even though her shields were firmly in place, supressing floating thoughts and emotions, some of their _essensiya_ managed to nudge its way into her mind due to the Romulan Ale that she had consumed earlier that day. The sky was darkening outside, giving cue to the nightlife of Iowa and with them the loud bursts of laughter, which did Skye’s already pounding head no favours. She tapped her foot with impatiently, Jim was late – again. The minutes crawled by and the bar filled with more and more customers, eager to have their fill of Iowa’s ‘finest’. Most of the bar was filled with new cadets and junior officers, wearing their reds and greys. Other were some locals that she recognised or that she had served herself earlier in the day. Many of them were beyond wasted and it was about time that they went home. Sitting quietly Skye observed them all whilst taking the occasional sip of her drink, rubbing her temples every so often. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, especially the new cadets, their lives going in their desired direction, their futures holding some certainty. Smiling she turned away and as if on cue James strolled into the bar, his face adorning his trade mark smile and carrying that essence she came to know all too well.

****

**_About bloody time!_ **

****

**_Sorry, I got…distracted –_ **

****

**_I really don’t want to know!_ **

 

Skye moved the bag from the stool next to her, allowing Jim to come up next to her. He made himself comfortable and turned to face her.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Jim asked.

“The board’s decision still stands,” Skye, informed him sighing heavily, her face falling.

“Fuck, don’t those paper pushers know that you saved like-”

“Jim, honestly, their the last thing I want to talk about,” Skye said with a small smile as she felt Jims irritation through their familial bond.

“How was your shift?” asked Jim changing the subject.

“Not too bad, not that I can complain, I am lucky Sal is letting me work here again, after last time,” Skye replied looking at Jim pointedly.

Jim smiled back sheepishly, scathing the back of his head, to which Skye simply smiled and shook her head fondly. Jim proceeded to order his drink and gulped it down in one go before ordering another one. She could tell he wanted to make more colourful words to describe those who had decided on her suspension but she was tired of hearing about it. Jims face lit up when a certain female that Skye had seen earlier walked by causing Jim to spin around and check her out from behind.

“Gimmie one sec!” Jim called before darting after her.

Skye rolled her eyes and turned back to face the bar before she heard a voice on her right side.

“Hi. I'd like a Klavnian fire tea. Uhh... three Budweiser classics, two Cardassian sunrises, and a...”

Sal stood at the ready with glass and cloth in hand and stated what he always said to new customers “Try the Slusho, it's good.”

Skye grinned inwardly it was the most disgusting beverage she had ever tasted but maybe that was just her over sensitive pallet.  
“The Slusho mix, thank you,” said the girl smiling, putting down her menu.

Skye couldn’t resist and leaned forwards, minding the individual next to her, to poking the girl “trust me the Slusho mix is disgusting, try the Stardust mix.”

The girl turned to face her and she smiled, studying Skye for a moment before letting her eyes fall on her ears.

“Vulcan?” she asked before adding, “I am specialising in Communications.”

“Quarter,” smiled Skye in acknowledgement “Ahmau Igen,” she added.

“Ahmau Nyota Uhura,” Nyota replied in Vulcan.

“Your pronunciation is excellent,” Skye complemented.

“Thanks, I am a bit rough but I signed up for a Vulcan studies class.”

Skye suddenly felt James return behind her just when Sal returned with Nyota’s drinks.

“That's a lot of drinks for one woman,” he commented.

“And add a shot of Jack straight up and no Slusho mix, make that a Stardust.” She added eyeing Jim.

Sal turned to meet Skye’s gaze and his eyes narrowed in mock annoyance before he strolled away to fetch the new orders. Skye sipped her own Stardust mix relishing the freshness of the Jabiyah fruit that reminded her so much of summers long gone.

“Make that two, shots on me,” Jim grinned at Sal.

“Her shot's on her,” she informed Sal, turning to face Jim “Thanks but no thanks.”

“Do you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?” Jim smirked.

“I'm fine without it,” Nyota replied.

 

**_James Tiberius Kirk._ **

****

**_What?_ **

****

**_Don’t even try it, she’s not falling for it. Trust me._ **

****

**_Watch me._ **

****

Skye signed inwardly and watched as James failed miserably to try to win Nyota over with his classic Kirk charm. The bar was becoming even busier as more Cadets gathered round, sending Sal and his staff running to get orders dealt with. Jim was met with silence but he still persisted and continued.

“You _are_ fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk. If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up,” Jim smiled impishly.  

“It's Uhura,” she stated flatly.“Uhura, no way. That's the name I was gonna make up for ya. Uhura what?” Jim asked.“Just Uhura,” Nyota stated.

“They don't have last names on your world?” tried Jim again.

“Uhura is my last name,” she responded.

“Well then, they don't have first names on your world?” Jim asked.

When James got no response, he stood up to move closer to Nyota blocking her escape path.

“So, you're a Cadet, you're studying... what's your focus?”

“Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what that means.” Nyota said with a small smile.

“The study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax. It means you've got a talented tongue.”

Skye snorted almost choking on her drink as she nearly began laughing at the lameness of his sexual innuendo. Uhura looked at her and smiled in amusement, eyes sparkling. James scowled slightly at Skye and it only made her laugh even more.

“I am sorry but you’ve come up with some crap in your life time Jim but that was terrible,” Skye explained, downing the rest of her Stardust and getting up.

Jim looked at her, she indicated to the toilets, and he went back to trying to score one with Nyota. Her headache was getting worse with the more people had filed in. Their laughter was like little pin pricks to her head. That and a combination of three nights of no sleep and heavy liquor had cost her. Once in the toilets she splashed water on her face and she shut her eyes to try to reclaim some control of her mental shields. Satisfied that she wasn’t going to be able to do anything else to get rid of this head ache, she exited back to join Jim and hopefully leave to get some fresh air.

“Hey there beautiful,” came a voice from behind.

Turning she was met with a tall muscular man who was at least twice her size. His face was adorned with a smug smirk as he strolled over, leaving the web of his friends behind.

“Not interested,” Skye said waving a hand in dismissal.

“You haven’t heard what I have to say yet?” he said voice laced with confidence.

“Trust me, I think I’ll pass,” Skye replied attempting to maintain an air of light-heartedness.

“Don’t be like that,” he drawled.

“Seriously I am not interested,” Skye warned.

“Come on,” he slurred.

His hand grabbed her wrist and he squeezed down hard, stopping her in her tracks. Skye felt the dark essence sweeping over her; they were more prominent due to the failure of her defences, which caused her mind to blank out for a second. She twisted her hand back causing him to let go and stumble backwards, knocking the next person’s drink all over his denim jacket.

“Hey you asshole, you owe me a drink,” bellowed the other man.

Skye took the opportunity to walk away feeling uncomfortable at the remainder of his vibe that lingered around her. Keeping her eyes firmly planted on Jim, she increased her pace.

“Come back here, I am not done talking to you,” the man ordered.

The second time he made a grab for her waste, causing Skye to duck out of his reach.

“Fuck off, you bath’pa,” Skye snapped.

“What did you call me!” he bellowed, judgement clouded by drink, launching forwards, eyes squinting as he came into contact with the light.

He hurled forwards to hit her when he tripped coming into direct contact with the man standing right over Jim and Nyota. The cadet turned around and swung, missing his intended target, punching Skye’s harasser square in the nose. She moved swiftly next to Jim and took one look around her.

“What did you do?” she asked.

“And now there are two of us,” Jim smirked.

“Wha- wait no there is no way I am getting in-”

Before she could finish her sentence, her harasser launched forwards, fist collided with face and Skye found herself with green blood dripping down her forehead.

“You do not touch _my_ sister!” yelled Jim throwing off the cadet he had angered and taking a swing at the man who had punched Skye.

The cadet recovered and launched himself at Jim again whilst his back was turned so Skye sprang forwards and took one massive hit at him. He moaned in pain as he was sent down to the ground. All around them, other cadets were joining the scram. Jim was sent flying towards Nyota and then he was flung back into the arms of the burly cadet who took yet another swing at him whilst Skye took another hit at the man who had harassed her before. She heard a bottle smash and a body hit the ground before Nyota shouted ‘Enough!’ Skye threw a cadet over the table sending him into a crowd of people who were watching the fight intensely. The larger cadet lifted Jim on the table and begin punching him repeatedly until he was seeing stars. Skye took one last punch at the person next to her and shoved the cadet from Jim all the way across the bar, causing Sal to jump away. Silence ensued as she took one look at Nyota who was staring at her in shock. Suddenly, a loud high pitch whistle broke the tension as heads quickly turned towards the door, stopping Skye in her tracks. Standing at there was none other than Christopher Pike.

“Outside. All of you. _Now_!” he shouted firmly.

“Yes, sir,” uttered the male cadet.

All of a sudden, everyone was filing out as quickly as they could, grumbling excuses as they passed their superior officer. Among those uttered, she heard ‘freak’ and ‘he wouldn’t listen’ as they went passed. Making her way to the table, she lifted James up, as he stared around clearly disorientated.

 

**_I’ll be back in a minute_ **

 

“You all right, son?” Pike asked Jim who was now sitting on a chair holding his bloody nose “Skye?”

“M’good,” she replied curtly.  
“You can whistle really loud, you know that?” mumbled Jim before passing out, head hitting the table.

 Sky returned a few minutes later with bandages and tissues. She pulled over a chair and proceeded to clean the wounds on Jim’s face as he slept. He slowly began to regain consciousness when she had reached to clean his nose. Pike, meanwhile, was in the corner looking over at his PADD in concentration.

“Ow!” he complained in a slight daze.

“Quit moving,” Skye scolded, swatting his hand away.

“That hurts!” he moaned.

“And whose fault is that?” Skye shied.

Once she was contented, she went to clean up the mess that was her face, completely ignoring Pike who had gone up to the bar to get more tissues. He came back and continued observing the pair attentively. Skye looked at Jim who was now lamely swishing the remaining drink in his glass. There was still evidence of dried bloodstains on his face and she could tell that his ribs were badly bruised. Her headache was now hammering in her skull and she closed her eyes to try to dispel some of the ache.

“You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are,” Pike finally said breaking the silence between them.

“Who am I, Captain Pike?” asked Jim.

“Your father's son.”

“Can I get another one?” Jim called to Sal who was sweeping up the mess.

Sal responded by pulling a face in their direction whilst he continued to sweep, much to Jims disappointment.

“You’re hammered, no more alcohol for you,” Skye said moving his hand away when he attempted to reach his drink.

“Stop mothering me.”

“That’s my job,” Skye said with a small smile of amusement.  
Pike continued and Skye’s smile faded as quickly as it came and replaced by it was irritation.

“For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios.”

“Sure learned his lesson,” Jim replied dismissing Pike.

“Well, it depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't ya?” Pike said watching Skye who was sitting back arms crossed, staring back at him.

“Thanks,” Jim smiled.

“Here it comes,” Skye muttered, rolling her eyes.

“You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too, and in my opinion, it's something Starfleet's lost,” Pike said ignoring Skye.

“Why are you talking to me, man?” Jim said beginning to get as equally annoyed by Pike’s presence.

“'Cause I looked up your file while you two were bickering like children. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest?” Pike said withthat all too familiar tone like he was telling off a child.

“Maybe I love it.”

“Look, so your dad dies. You can settle for less than an ordinary life or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special? Enlist in Starfleet,” Pike finished.

“And here it is!” exclaimed Skye with a bitter laugh.

The irritation had bubbled within her as she had listened to Pikes attempts at recruiting James.  
“ Enli-” Jim laughed before he finished the word as if Pike had suggested he join the circus. “You guys must be way down in your recruiting quota for the month.”  
“If you're half the man your father was Jim, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada-”  
“We done?” Jim cut in before Skye.

Remembering she left her bag back with Sal at the bar, she made a move to go and retrieve it but stopped when Pike addressed her.  
“I'm done – with you,” Pike declared.

Turning back around she was met with that steely determined gaze.

“I am sure you have nothing left to say to me,” she said turning back around.

“Actually I do. I know that you’ve been suspended,” he added quickly.

“I don’t think that’s any of you damn business,” Skye warned as she turned to meet him again.

“I know why you did Skye, and I have to say that your father would have looked admirably at what you did that day. You’re a fine doctor and would make a damn good medical officer in the Fleet.”

“Fat lot of good that does me,” she said sitting back down again, letting her irritation lessen, already too tired to fight.

“You acted without thinking of the consequences to yourself to save the lives of others. That is something he would have done. He did it every day,” Pike continued, letting emotion seep into his words.  

“This is nothing I haven’t heard before,” Skye said softly.

“Let me finish. I knew your father and Jim’s. They were some for the finest men that I had ever met and when they died the world lost two incredible human beings. I lost two of my closest friends. Your father was charming, brave, everything you would have wanted in an officer. He was the fleets youngest Captain and he would have made a damn fine Admiral. He saved countless of lives and made many key alliances in his short time. You know, James, your father was Captain of a Starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's. And yours.”

“This is still no-”

“And I dare you to do better.” Pike paused and studied Skye and Jim intently as she looked directly into his eyes.

Silence pooled around them as the words dried in her mouth. Pike then stood up and collected his belongings before adding “Both of you. Riverside Shipyard. The shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow oh-eight hundred.” And with that he turned and left.

Skye watched a Pike left the bar with this feeling buzzing inside of her. The clogs in her mind were turning and processing everything that Pike had said. She felt that familiar urge – need – to move, to seek out _something_. It was an itch that had been reignited by those simple words. _I dare you to do better._ She cursed internally about how easy it had been for him to get inside her head. The words were ringing in her mind and she could still see Pike’s steely determined gaze matching her own, like he had done before but this time it was different. She knew it and James knew it as well. They sulked away in silence after they had paid Sal what they owed for the damages caused by yet again another bar fight. The night air was welcomed as she helped Jim hobble over to his motor cycle ignoring the pain coming from her nasty head wound.  
“M’sorry,” Jim mumbled.

“Don’t apologise, I needed to let out some steam anyway and what better way to do that than to engage in some good old fashioned bar fighting,” Skye smiled slightly reminding herself that they were lucky Sal didn’t press charges - again.    

Jim was getting into the front when Skye stopped him and shook her head, pushing him slightly back as she started the engine. They cruised through the empty dirt road, sometimes passing a house or establishment. She slowed down when they came to that familiar spot that they used to come to when they were teens.

Together they sat down, not caring in the slightest of the dirt that would mess their clothing. Skye stretched out, feeling the ground beneath on her bare legs. She was still sore from the punches that she had received but it was nothing compared to her head. Some sleep and meditation was what she needed but she was far too awake now. Looking up she saw an endless sky of radiant stars looking back down at her. The view never changed from there but it always astounded her. They were up there and she was down here. Allowing her mind to wonder back to Pike’s words, she thought carefully. If she stayed, what would there be here? She had no family, the only one she did have was sitting beside her, looking as equally in awe, at the dessert above. She had no career prospects and no way of knowing what the board would decide. She looked at Jim and he looked back at her. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments; no words were needed, verbal or mental. Something inside her in that moment clicked, the urge was stronger now and those words pulled her forwards. There was something stirring inside James beside her, she felt it as her shields came down allowing a full-uninterrupted link. There was nothing left here, nothing left to do. The choice was hers and she knew that deep down she had already made it. Perhaps the decision had been made years ago. All she had to do now was act upon it. **_Pudvel-tor._** Jim turned back to her aware of what she was thinking and feeling, he gave her a small smile and they both knew in that moment that they were going to do this. There was no way they could let it go. That itching burning desire to do something had reawakened with those six simple words. _Challenge accepted Pike_ she thought with a small smile. They continued to sit there in silence looking at the sky as the dark deep blue melted into a soft orange when the sun rose. Skye took once more look around before heaving herself and Jim up from the ground.

When she finally made it to her small flat, it didn’t take her long to pick out a few items that she wanted to take with her. Artefacts that she and Jim had collected in their childhood, a few books, items from Vulcan, her PADD and communicator. She debated whether she needed anything else but she decided that there was not point; she could simply just buy most of what she had. The most important thing to her was the man standing downstairs and that had always been enough for her. Skye walked towards the door and looked back glancing at the sparsely decorated room, the few photos and possessions that she was leaving behind were meaningless to her. Without as much as a backward glance, she shut the light off and locked the door. Downstairs Jim was waiting for her.

“We really doing this,” he commented.

Skye stopped and smiled at Jim “Looks like we are, thank God our teenage selves were not here to witness this.”

They boarded Jim’s motorcycle again and only came to a stop when they passed what had become a familiar landmark in Iowa shipyard, the _USS Enterprise_. It looked majestic, illuminated by the occasional light and she couldn’t help but run over Pikes words again _. I dare_ you _to do better._ She got off the motorbike with Jim following behind as they both looked up, thinking along similar lines.

“Now that’s what you call a Starship,” he whistled softly.

She looked around and took in the many personnel and cadets running about, getting to their shuttles. Her wondering eyes met with Pike’s who were staring right at her. He smiled triumphantly and she allowed a small smile to ghost her lips. He hadn’t won, not just yet. However, strangely for the first time, in a long time, she felt _sure_. She smiled linking her arm with Jims as they strolled forwards. _I will do better_ she thought and that was a promise she intended to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on Memory Alpha but I’ve taken some creative liberty and have invented or merged some telepathic abilities together. So anything that is made up will always be explained at the bottom. Translations in Vulcan found at the VLD. 
> 
> Essensiya: A term used on Betazed in the Elastaii region to describe the emotions given off by another Empathic being. (To Skye these emotions are detected by sensing ‘colours’ or an aura surrounding the empathic or non-empathic individual.) 
> 
> Pudvel-tor: Vulcan for ‘Chosen’. 
> 
> Nashaut ahmau Igen: Hello/ Greetings my name is Skye. 
> 
> Bath’pa: An appeal to some supernatural power to inflict evil on someone or some group; damns; Profane or obscene expression usually of surprise or anger.


	3. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update early, I really wanted to get this chapter out, it’s an introduction chapter and its a bit slow but in the next few, the plot will pick up the pace. This month I am going to try and aim to update each week. (I hope I won’t be eating my words later XD). The next chapters will be focused on the academy days because I’ve always wanted to know what Jim and Bones got up to in those three years off screen. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek (unfortunately) all rights go to Gene Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount Pictures
> 
> Warnings: None for this chapter.

Chapter 2: Introductions

 

Stardate: -68680.36

Location: Riverside Shipyard & Starfleet Academy

 

Jim flung his keys in the direction of the pleasantly surprised shipyard worker who had just gained a free motor vehicle. His smile spoke confidence as he walked up to the shuttle with Pike at its entrance.

“Four years? We’ll do it in three,” he smiled radiating with cockiness.

Skye followed suit with her bag slung over her shoulder, pausing only to give Pike a small smile, indicating to him that he hadn’t won quite yet. Stepping inside the shuttle made her squint due to the difference in lighting but she managed to adjust quickly. Jim was busy looking around, distracted by the many sea of cadets dressed in red, making them stick out like a sore thumb. She managed to duck to avoid the low celling but the bang that rang out behind her indicated to her that Jim hadn’t been so lucky. She turned and she bit back a laugh as Jim mock glared at her continuing on their pursuit to look for spare seats. They did pass a few familiar grim faces, many cadets whose black eyes and bruises were of her making. Skye passed them silently but Jim smiled at them, especially at the one who had been responsible for his bruised face.

“At ease, gentlemen,” he mocked giving them a salute.

The one Jim had branded ‘cupcake’ said nothing but it was evident from his eyes that he was anything but pleased to see them again. Skye led them to three free seats, where she sat down in the middle one. Her headache had lessened over the course of the night but the colours were still more prominent than they would be if she had full control. She freed her long red curls from their confinements and untwisted her fish tail braid. Skye breathed an internal sigh of relief, almost feeling as if some of the pain had been lessened. Skye fastened her belt buckle whilst James looked around before he spied Nyota who was sitting a few seats away.

 “Never did get that first name,” he called over to her.

Nyota’s head shot up to meet the source of the voice and she smiled slightly in exasperation. Skye smiled back at Nyota to convey that she was going to be on her side in this name game. Nyota smiled back genuinely at her and it didn’t take long for Jim to catch on.

“Wait you know her name?” he asked at Skye.

“My lips are sealed,” she replied with a sly smile but her eyes were shining in amusement.

“You-”

A loud bang sounded from behind them causing a row of heads to turn towards the commotion. A female academy officer was wrestling with a man who was refusing to sit down.

“You need a doctor,” she boomed over the man’s protests.

“I told you people, I don't need a doctor. I am a doctor!” the man responded with a clear southern drawl.

Skye and Jim moved out of the way as the female officer practically dragged the man to the only free seat left. Skye watched the scene unfold intently, she concentrated on the man whose _Essensiya_ was much louder than those in the rest of the shuttle. Skye found it difficult to shield it out as it radiated to her mind in slow waves.

“You need to get back to your seat,” the officer snapped Skye out of her musings.

“I had one in the bathroom with no windows,” the man argued back, determined the officer wouldn’t win.

“You need to get back to your seat, now!” the woman erupted, drawing the last line.

“I suffer from Aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies,” the man retorted.

“Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down,” the officer warned, her eyes harboring a dangerous glint and Skye knew that she wouldn’t hesitate in carrying out that threat.

**_He’s afraid of things that fly and he’s joining Starfleet?_ **

She could feel Jim’s amusement but she didn’t reply as she was far too focused on the man who stood stubbornly in front of the woman, gritting his teeth.

“Fine,” he bit back.

“Thank you,” replied the female officer, walking away.

The man sat directly next to Skye muttering under his breath. She could feel his emotions radiating in deep waves and before she knew what she was doing she was focusing in on them. She felt a sharp deep blue energy coming at her in small balls, they danced off each other and the feeling of drowning grew more intense the deeper she got. Skye jumped as Jim touched her hand lightly pulling her back. She fiddled with the ring on her left finger to try and dispel the anxious feeling away.

**_Is everything okay?_ **

**_Yeah, sorry, mental shields still a bit all over the place._ **

Pikes voice came through the intercom “ _This is Captain Pike. We've been cleared for take-off_.”

Skye nudged Jim with her shoulder and he smiled at her, the feeling of mutual excitement of the unknown filled both of them until Skye turned to her left to see the man from before watching her. Skye took in his appearance, he looked no more out of place than she and Jim did in civilian clothing. He looked ragged as if he had not slept in a while and his eyes looked grim.

“I may throw up on you,” he warned.

“Noted,” Skye replied.

“I think these things are pretty safe,” Jim said leaning over.

“Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence,” he drawled on staring at the two.

“You can’t catch the type of Andorian Shingles that makes your eyes bleed, so you can cross of one worry off your list,” Skye said.

“Kid, I am a Doctor,” the man replied.

“I technically never finished my training but trust me I’ve had Andorian Shingles, Type B, and it can’t effect humans, so you have nothing to worry about,” Skye explained.

“Ho-”

“Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space,” Jim said cutting him off.

“Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones,” he replied.

“Jim Kirk,” introduced Jim.

“Skye Collins,” she offered.

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy,” Leonard said before downing the content in his flask.

He offered some to Skye first but she declined, she had already had too much to drink as it is. Jim, however, gladly accepted it and took an enthusiastic swig before handing it back. The shuttle finally began to pick up speed as they all looked towards the view of the sun that still hung low in the sky, casting a beautiful orange glow over the incomplete hull of the _Enterprise_. She felt eyes on her and she turned to meet Leonard’s gaze.

“So, you never finished your training?” he asked striking up conversation to distract himself.

“No, never did, I was in the middle of training whilst working,” Skye replied “What about you? What attracted you to the sleepless nights and shifts filled with patients who make your life a living hell,” Skye smiled.

Leonard smiled back slightly before thinking “It wasn’t my first choice in career path and sometimes I am still asking myself that very same question.”

Skye allowed herself a small laugh before relaxing back into her seat. From there Skye, Jim and Leonard shared outrageous childhood stories and those about her first time on Vulcan were particularly a source for laughter, especially ones surrounding pranks she had played on her school master which had caused scandal in the aunt and uncles household. No matter how hard she tried, Skye couldn’t get that feeling out of her mind and she knew that there was something aching behind those brown eyes.

 

-   ∞   -

 

“I did warn ya kid,” Leonard said once they had landed.

“That was spectacular!” Jim laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

“Yeah, yeah, alright you made your point kid,” Leonard said grumbling slightly.

Skye couldn’t stop laughing at the face of the poor cadet that Leonard had just emptied the entire content of his stomach over. He looked over avoiding eye contact from other cadets as they exited the shuttle into the hanger bay.

“Welcome to San Francisco cadets, if you’d follow me this way,” the female officer from earlier commanded “You’ll receive a welcome talk and then you’ll be shown to your dorms.”

She looked particularly over at Leonard her eyes narrowing. Skye hovered near Jim as they walked slowly still looking out place in their own clothes that were still covered in blood and carried the smell of liquor.

“You three!” boomed the officer from before, who had somehow appeared next to them “You need to sort out your dress code, get yourself uniforms,” she demanded.

“Aye, Mam,” Jim mocked, giving her an exaggerated salute.

She said nothing but she scowled at them before walking away.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Jim said when she was out of hearing range.

“Not a great first impression,” Skye said.

“And I am not about to start changing,” Jim said before he spotted two very interesting females who were smiling back at him.

“I release you,” Skye said shaking her head.

“Is he always that damn annoying?” Leonard asked.

“Most of the time, but he wouldn’t be Jim without it,” Skye replied.

 

-   ∞   -

 

The process went surprisingly quickly with the welcome speech from a few Admirals and other officials. Skye bit back a few remarks as they tried to sell Starfleet as this perfect force for good after their latest scandal of Admirals stealing Academy funding. She had lost Jim in the crowds but she had stuck with Leonard after they had been given there cadet reds under the watchful eyes of Officer Mathews. Skye and Leonard left the hall to go to their lines for their room.

“Where are you?” Skye asked.

“I am in East bloc,” Leonard replied looking down at his issued PADD.

Before Skye could get another word out she saw Pike coming towards her, his eyes set in their direction.

“Cadet Collins,” Pike smiled.

“Sir,” Skye nodded in acknowledgement.

“Cadet McCoy,” Pike nodded in Leonard’s direction before turning his gaze back to Skye. “Where is Kirk?” he asked.

Just in that moment, Jim came strolling out from around the corner with a girl looped on his arm, deep in conversation.

**_Jim!_ **

James came walking up to the three and nodded in Pikes direction before standing next to Skye.

“You’re free to go Cadet McCoy but I want you to come to my office,” Pike informed them.

Skye smiled at Leonard and followed Pike down a set of long corridors passing officials ranging from junior cadets to senior staff members. They finally came to a stop when they entered a spacious office with a neat desk, with a PADD resting on it.

“You two have gone about the process a bit differently, usually cadets have to go through the application process and choose what they want to study so we give them their interviews and time tables but in your case we’ll have to do that now,” explained Pike taking a seat.

He handed them his PADD where they signed their names and looked over a few bits of information.

“Now I am assuming Skye that you’re applying for the medical program,” he said “So because you’ve already done most of your training I am going to place you in the advanced class with this who already have qualified as doctors outside the academy,” Pike clarified

“Sir if it’s possible I’d also like to apply for an engineering course,” Skye inquired.

“That’s going to be a lot of work, I’ll put you down and enter you in for the normal class but I am sure that’s something you’ll handle,” Pike said before daring to add with a small smile “Your father did graduate the academy specialising in Command, Engineering and Communications.”

Skye had heard that all before but chose not to say anything as she watched Pike turn to Jim.

“I am putting you on command track son,” Pike said as Jim nodded in conformation.

“And it’ll be done in three,” Jim smiled.

“I’ll believe that when I see it, now go, I’ll send you your schedules later,” Pike smiled.

“Thanks,” Skye said with a small nod.

They left the office together, Skye keen to get to her room to see who she’d be rooming with for the next academic year. Jim stretched as he came out, today was mainly induction where cadets would explore the facilities and would get more talks from various teachers and officers before lessons started bright and early tomorrow.

“I am going to get ‘acquainted’ with the local bar,” Jim said “Joining?”

“I don’t think so, I am in need of some desperate meditation,” Skye replied.

**_I’ll see you later today, have fun._ **

**_See ya!_ **

She watched Jim’s form get smaller as he exited through the sliding doors and into the mass of new cadets. She unlocked her PADD and began to surf through her new messages introducing her to the academy. She pulled out her map and she followed the directions to her new dorm room. _Who made this?_ She thought irritated as she turned her PADD around to get a different angle. Looking up she barely had time to register the person that was coming round the corner. She collided straight into them and almost fell onto the ground if it wasn’t for a steady hand that pulled her back up.

“I am so sorr- Spock!” she exclaimed “Nashaut! It’s been so long! How long has it been, three years?”

“Three years, seven months, twenty seven days,” Spock replied but Skye could see the warmth in his and she could feel the telepathic familial bond they had formed years ago on Vulcan buzzing in her mind.

“I trust you have been well since we had last encountered?” Spock asked.

“I’ve been good, thanks. How have you been? Your omekhu? I haven’t spoken to them in so long,” Skye said remembering her Aunt Amanda’s warm smile and her Uncle Sarek’s kind patients.

“I am well. My mother and father are also well. My mother will be pleased to know that you have decided to join the academy,” Spock continued, stepping aside to let a few cadets go.

“It was a spur of the moment decision. You’re a teacher now aren’t you?” asked Skye.

“Correct, I am teaching a logic and Vulcan culture class this academic year,” Spock replied.

“I don’t know what my time table looks like yet, I still have to choose my optional modules for this year but I’ll defiantly apply,” Skye said with a warm smile.

“Excuse me Commander?” asked a nervous cadet.

“Yes cadet?”

“Admiral Barret was asking for you, regarding the examinations for this year,” finished the cadet before scurrying away.

“I am afraid I must see to this but it has been most gratifying to know that you are doing well, perhaps if you are not occupied tomorrow you would join me for an evening meal. Plomeek soup, if I remember correctly, was your most preferred Vulcan dish,” Spock asked his hands remaining behind his back.

“I’d love to, here is my new address for my PADD, rom-haian,” Skye said with a small wave.

“Rom-haian,” Spock said inclining his head in her direction before walking away.

Her PADD buzzed as soon as Spock left her and she was given a list of classes which were compulsory for medicine and for engineering. She glanced at the second list which contained the optional modules she could choose apart from on Wednesday afternoons where she was working a shift at Starfleet hospital. Feeling tiredness creeping up on her she finally made it to her room. Her roommate was already inside with their back turned to her. On turning around she was met with a familiar face.

“Hi again,” Skye greeted.

Nyota smiled at her and Skye dumped her bag in the empty bed and turned to face her.

“So it looks like we’ll be rooming together for the next year,” Nyota said.

“I can promise you I am not always as…violent or noisy,” Skye promised with a little smile.

Nyota’s face beamed in amusement “that was some punch you delivered there.”

“I’ve got my Vulcan side to thank for that,” she laughed.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you not follow the Vulcan way, it’s just I’ve never met a… _emotional_ Vulcan before,” Nyota asked unsure of how to phrase the question.

“No its fine, I didn’t actually have any choice in the matter, I grew up on Betazed in the Elastaii region, where emotional expression was encouraged,” Skye explained.

Nyota and Skye sat down next to each other and they talked for what felt like hours about culture, language and what they were both looking forwards to at the academy. It wasn’t until Nyota left the room that Skye was truly alone for the first time, she unwrapped her belongings from her bag and placed her PADD on the floor. It was only late afternoon and she had still yet to explore the buildings and research what classes she wanted to take. Much needed meditation was calling to her but it was sleep that won the battle, she changed into a spare T-Shirt since she had no actual clothes with her. She hit her bed and it was soon after that she fell into a sleep that was plagued by images from a haunting past and certain brown eyes that hid a painful past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations 
> 
> Nashaut: Greetings/hello.  
> Omekhu: Parents.  
> Rom-haian: Farewell.


	4. The Man in the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, commented and left kudos :D! I have a feeling that part 1 of this story will be considerably a lot longer than planned, I don’t want to rush past three years so I might just skip a few months in between mini plots to be able to get to the movie plot without making this part too long. I actually managed to finish half of chapter 4 so there may be an early update on Sunday, all depends on how much revision I get done XD. 
> 
> Without further ado here is the next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek (unfortunately) all rights go to Gene Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount Pictures.
> 
> Warnings: Just some very mild violence.

Chapter 3: The Man in the Mask

 

 

Location: Starfleet Academy, San Francisco

 

_Two weeks later_

 

The steady hum of the nearby instruments were like second nature to her ears. Skye stood over the patents bio bed with her Tricorder in hand, scanning for abnormalities. She scanned the data paying attention to each number that was presented to her on the screen. She gave a small smile to the woman who was fast asleep but clearly making a swift recovery, after being bought in having contracted Lillipan Needles Syndrome, after her trip off world. Her light rash which did in fact look like she had been pricked by many needles was starting to fade around her face and arms. Skye turned to place away her belongings and snuck a glance at Leonard who had been appointed as head Doctor for this ward, as he had already had his qualifications. He was arguing with a nervous student who had just recently started working here and he looked like he was about to melt into the floor from embarrassment. Skye looked away when Leonard caught her gaze after the student scuttled away in a hurry. Skye sent him a look that clearly said, _stop being so grouchy_. Leonard looked exhausted; she could see it in his eyes and from the dark circles that were forming. She had thought she felt tired with both the courses keeping her on her toes with deadlines and assignments flooding her but she was enjoying her courses and it felt damn good to be back in uniform. The ward was quiet, apart from the occasional chatter between patient and staff. The last person she had to check before she handed over to the night staff was already asleep the small girl finally being able to get some peace. Skye cleared some clutter away and she realised that she had left the hollo on. She pulled the blanket closer to the girl’s chest and leaned for the control but what she saw on the screen captured her attention. Skye tuned up the volume slightly, careful not to distract the sleeping girl.

“…his body was found earlier this evening by his wife, Michelle Denner. Police have yet to release any details surrounding his death,” the news reader announced “We now turn to our correspondent, Ayesha Sahir, who is in front of Head Quarters, Ayesha can you tell us a bit more about how this has been received by Starfleet.”

“Yes Tara, It’s come as quite a shock to the Fleet, he was a valued officer who was at the height of his career, it was only a few days ago that he was in the news about his heroic deeds on Balos V-”

Skye looked at the screen as a picture of a smiling Commander Denner appeared. The news readers drawled on about his successes. Skye felt bitter inside, she couldn’t help remember her last encounter with Denner. _We are not going back, that’s an order, and I am not risking_ my _life._ She remembered him and how he had looked at her when they had landed and she remembered that smile he had flashed. Before she could sink further into her musings, she felt a slight tug at her arm that sent little telepathic pin prickles travelling upwards. Leonard was standing behind her studying her.

“Shifts over,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Skye replied in acknowledgement.

She looked back to the hollo screen and shook her head, the man was dead and that was that. Skye stifled a yawn, it was nearing 11 and tomorrow she had Warp Theory and then Vulcan studies and she still hadn’t finished her paper that Spock had wanted on early forms of Logic. Skye put her stuff away in her locker and changed back in to her Academy uniform and exited to wait for Leonard. The night air was slightly frigid with a light drizzle dancing in the slight breeze. Her thoughts drew over to Leonard, in the last two weeks they had quickly become acquainted as he was in all her med classes but there was something unsettling about that deep sadness that was surrounded the grouchy doctor. A crashing sound behind her caught her attention as she turned around. Her eyes scanned the empty surroundings but she found nothing untoward so she turned back around. The more time went by the deeper the feeling of uneasiness became as it swept across her, she could feel this murky almost purple energy pushing in her mind. This time a small scuffling sound was all that could be heard, Skye tuned in and listened intently and before she could move someone jumped at her from behind. Two talons clamped down on her, squeezing down on her shoulders causing pain to erupt as something was injected into her. Her shields became fuzzy as she tried to push her attacker from behind.

“Khlaarrr, whoeeverk!” the being roared as Skye manged to knock him slightly.

The talons ripped through her skin and trailed down her back as the being tried to get back into her. Whatever it had injected into her was causing her sight to blur but her shields were held strongly in place. Mustering her strength she managed to swerve and kick the assailant who roared in reply. Now faced directly with it she could see that it was green and scaly, with huge talons and he adorned a mask, one half was painted black and the other white.

“Khlaarrr, whoeeverk!” it bellowed again but Skye could feel desperation in this being, which looked a deep dark purple with swirling lines edging forwards to her mind. She placed her shields up again and the colours faded.

“I don’t understand,” Skye replied, her voice sounding restricted.

“Khlaarrr whoeeverk, khlaarrr whoeeverk, khlaarrr whoeeverk, khlaarrr whoeeverk,” it chanted over and over.

The being lunged at her again knocking her off her feet and fled in the opposite direction. Skye heard an ‘opmf’ sound emitted from someone who was close by as they made contact with the floor. Her vision was being further distorted as she saw the watery outline of Leonard.

“Jesus Christ,” he cursed “What the hell happened?”

“M’fine,” she replied her head spinning but managing to stand with Leonards support.

“Fine my ass,” he said leading her back into medical.

Skye felt the weird effects of the venom fade from her body as she continued walking but her back stung as she felt blood soak into her torn uniform. Leonard helped her through the corridors until they reached a private room and he helped her on to the examination table. He examined her back gently so not to cause any more pain.

“Lacerations on your back are deep, you’ll need stitches. What happened?” asked Leonard.

“Somebody came up from behind me and attacked me, I don’t know what they wanted,” Skye explained.

He proceeded to cut her uniform off to carefully remove it, leaving her only in her bra. Whilst his back was turned Skye looked at her back touching her wounds.

“Ow,” she muttered.

“Quit touching them,” Leonard scolded “You’ll make them worse.”

“You do know that I am a Doctor,” Skye replied.

“One who dint finish her training, so that makes me more qualified than you,” he retorted.

Skye rolled her eyes “This is coming from the man who didn’t know that humans couldn’t catch type B Andorian Singles,” Skye said.

Leonard rolled his eyes as he proceeded to take off her bra. Skye stopped suddenly and flinched.  

“I need to take it off,” Leonard stated, awkwardness entering the room.

“Don’t look!” she warned.

“How the hell am I meant to treat you if I can’t look?” Leonard complained, turning slightly red.

Skye had usually no problem with nudity but all of a sudden the idea of exposure made a green tint spread across her face, she felt reduced to an embarrassed little girl. _It’s just a stupid medical examination._ She nodded and Leonard carried on as he disinfected her wounds and numbed them. He then stitched up the wound, eyes averted. It was one of the most awkward medicals she had ever had and she had quite a few in her life time.

“There, you need some skin regeneration after its healed but you should be fine, now we have to report this to the officials,” Leonard said.

“I am fine, I need to finish my paper,” Skye said as she quickly put on a spare T-Shirt that Leonard has given her.

“You just got attacked an your worried about _a paper_ ,” He countered raising his eye brows.

“You’re not going to let his go are you?” Skye shied getting up but wobbling in the process.

“Woah, damn it, take it easy, you just had y’back ripped in half by a giant beast,” Leonard said reaching for her hand.

Her shields were not on full defence and as soon as his hand came into contact with hers, she got a few of his surface thought. **_Suborn woman_**. Skye scowled at him but didn’t say anything, accepting his support.

“Can you walk alright?” he asked.

“Yeah I am fine,” Skye confirmed, now slightly more stable.

Together they walked through the quiet streets to get back to Starfleet main headquarters. Leonard was hovering over her and she was more aware of the energy radiating off him and she found it oddly reassuring as her mind ran through the details of her attacker. What struck her more was that he seemed desperate, as if they had wanted something from her but the annoying thing was she didn’t know what. The light piddle got slightly heavier as they walked along the campus and made it finally inside. Skye was leaning slightly on Leonard as her vision was beginning to slightly blur again. Just when they were about to make it any further, Pike miraculously appeared with a bunch of other junior officers in mid conversation. Skye winced after she saw his face when he took in her state.

“Len?” she whispered.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“I think I am going to faint,” she whispered back her voice just audible.

“Oh no you don’t.”

With that Skye fell into Leonards arms and everything went dim.

 

 

-      ∞     -

 

 

The next day, Leonard walked quickly with Skye, who should have still been in bed but she insisted on not missing class, up the stairs, entering the afternoon class he hated the most - basic hand to hand combat. He had no idea why he needed it, he was a doctor not a not a security officer. He was abysmal at it and it only made that kid laugh at him even more. Cadets were weaving in and out of each other in small groups and he was trying his best to avoid bumping into anyone but his attempts were futile as he clashed with another cadet. _Think of the devil and he shall appear._ Standing in front of him was none other than Kirk. He was grinning at him as he readjusted his bag.

“Hey Skye, Bones,” Jim greeted.

“Bones?” asked Leonard with a questioning look on his face.

Next to him Skye didn’t say anything but she wore a small smirk on her face as she pretended that the ground was suddenly more interesting to her.

“Yeah, Bones, it’s your nick name,” explained Jim.

Leonard still looked confused “Where the hell did you get Bones from?” 

“All I’ve got left is my Bones,” Jim said mimicking Leonards accent.

“That was awful,” Skye said never losing that smile.

“One comment on divorce and I am ‘Bones’?”

“It suits you or it could be Saw-Bones-”

“I’ll take Bones,” Leonard said shaking his head.

“I knew you’d like it,” Jim said smiling clapping Leonard on the back.

He did nothing but simply rolled his eyes as they continued on to their class with Jim chattering away and Leonard wondering what he had done to be stuck with this ball of imperishable energy. Next to him Skye walked slower than them, back clearly still hurting her. He kept a careful eye out on her and he didn’t know why but he felt as if he needed to because if he didn’t she would run straight back into the arms of trouble. She did make the quickest recovery that he had seen with the injuries that she had, she had gotten up at 10am and protested that she needed to get to class and hand in that damned paper. They entered the one by one and saw cadets already changing into their combat gear. Leonard hated this class and couldn’t wait until his torture was over.

“I hope you don’t expect to take part in-”

“Yes Mr McCoy, I promise not to engage in any fun activities,” she mocked.

“Makes me sound old,” he replied.

“You are, you have the spirit of an old country Doctor,” Skye replied before the class fell silent.

Leonard turned to face the teacher who entered the room, the door slamming heavily behind them. The person who walked in was all too familiar. Officer Matthews stormed in and surveyed the room of cadets who had all fallen dead silent; she eyed each one of them until her eyes fell on Leonard, her eyes narrowing. _You have got to be kidding me._ She crossed her arms and let the silence get awkwardly uncomfortable before she finally spoke.

“Right cadets, Officer Finelly is not here for the rest of the term so I’ll be taking over her class this semester. I will have no slacking off in this class. Hand to hand combat is needed to defend yourself in the field, I don’t care if your going into Botany, this class is obligatory, do you understand?” she boomed.

“Yes Mam,” came a chorus of replies.

Office Michaelson went on about the importance of defence but Leonard zoned out.

“I think she likes you,” Jim said nudging Bones back to reality.

“Gee how can you tell?” Leonard whispered back.

“Cadet McCoy, do you have something you would like to say to the rest of the class?” Matthews snapped.

“No mam,” Leonard replied.

“I didn’t think so. Now because you are clearly enthusiastic for this class why don’t you come here and help me demonstrate what a basic defence position looks like!” her voice resounded.

Leonard looked around as if someone was going to help him out but everyone was just staring at him uneasily. Without any choice he walked forwards to the front of the class. He had signed his own death warrant now he may as well just gladly step onto the bloc. He turned around to see Skye who was giving him the thumbs up which oddly gave him some comfort that he had one less person he couldn’t make a fool of himself in front of. He had already spectacularly proven that last night by acting that he had never removed someone’s bra before.

When he reached the front of the class Matthews directed his position to the standard defence, hands up and ready to block her attack. He felt foolish standing in position, waiting as Matthews came

“Right now, if someone is going to come at you, they are going to try and target your weakest area, you want to be able to block there attack,” she explained.

Leonard knew what was coming but he was unprepared for the full force of it. Matthews came charging at him, knocking him onto his feet. She looked like she had put no effort into the manoeuvre as she stood casually glaring at him.

“And that cadets is how _not_ to defend yourself, if that was an attack you’d be on the floor cadet and if that was an enemy you’d be _dead_.”

“With all due respect _Mam_ , you need to teach him first and not expect him to have it perfectly the first time,” snapped a voice that distinctly belonged to Skye.

“Cadet Collins, from last week if I remember correctly you already covered basic defence, I expect you to take this class seriously and whilst its admirable you chose to stick up for your cadets, I do not tolerate slacking,” Matthews said in a serious tone “Am I clear?”

Leonard ignored the pain in his chest and prayed to whatever deity that there was that Skye would just say ‘yes Mam’ and move on. He just knew somewhere deep down that it would be ineffective and that she would do something stupid.

“No, it’s not all clear, you can’t just expect someone who has never practiced hand to hand combat before to get it right first time,” Skye replied.

“Well, cadet since you seem to be such as expert why don’t you come up and demonstrate?” Matthews said indicating to where Leonard was standing looking even more frustrated.

Skye stepped forwards without hesitating and Jim had this glint in his eye as if he knew something that everyone was soon about to find out. Matthews took her position and Skye took defence. As Matthews launched herself at Skye ducked unexpectedly and her fist collided with Matthews' face in a few second flat. Matthews brushed herself up quickly and gave Skye a smile.

“Now that cadets, is how you defend yourself,” Matthews said much to everyone’s surprise even though she would be showing a nasty bruise soon “you did that so well that I am leaving you in charge of making sure that Cadet McCoy learns an adequate defence position for next week.”

Leonard and Skye walked back to Jim, once everyone had calmed after they had just witnessed a cadet punch Matthews and get away with it to tell the tale. But Leonard was angry, he had told her not to strain herself but she just had to prove a point. _Damn stubborn for her own good._

“Why the hell couldn’t you just let it go? I told you not to strain yourself!” he whispered harshly.

“It wasn’t that bad, my back hurts a little but I am fine,” Skye reassured but it did nothing to calm him.

“You seem to be forgetting that I spend last night draining unknown alien toxin from your body which also happened to be allergic to the medicine that we administered! You should have just let it go. ” he said shaking his head.

Skye looked at him and her eyes flashed with annoyance “No, I couldn’t let it go because there is no way you can treat someone like that.”

Leonard studied her for a minute before sighing and running a hand through his hair “Alright damn it but at least let me look at your back and run a few tests,” he grumbled, still irritated at her lack of sense.

“Looks like we have a week to perfect that defence of yours,” Skye said with a small smile.

“You have a better chance of seeing cows fly, I am doctor, I heal people not hurt them,” Leonard said.

“Whilst that is admirable Matthews isn’t going to accept that,” Skye said back as the cadets got into groups to practice.

Leonard looked at Skye who was in thought “How about we start tomorrow, we’ll g to the gym after our Xenobiology Toxicology class,” Skye said.

“It’s going to be a long week,” Leonard replied but Skye simply smiled and began to walk away when Leonard touched her shoulder “Don’t think you’ve gotten away with getting out of it, I still want to see you in medical!”

“Yes old man!” said Skye as she went back to sit down, Leonard shied and walked back to Jim who was probably going to knock him down to the floor again and have fun for a whole week teasing him about it.

 

 

-      ∞     -

 

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Skye, she did manage to avoid Leonard and he was no doubt furious and sulking around the corridors for her with a hypo in hand. She had survived the day and now her back was incredibly sore. She was lounging around her bed, Nyota next to her as they tested each other on the history of the development of logic, after Nyota had explained what she had missed in her morning class. Glancing at the clock she shied heavily, she needed to go and see Pike, who she had also been avoiding, to give in a statement.

“I need to go,” Skye said getting up wincing.

“You sure you don’t want be to come,” Nyota asked looking at Skye concerned.

“It’s okay, I just want to get rid of this,” Skye shied; still bothered by the alien’s emotions she had felt.

A knock sounded on the door before Skye could hear Nyota’s reply. Puzzled both women looked at each other and Nyota shrugged also getting up. Skye went to open the door and she was faced with two men dressed in Starfleet uniforms.

“Miss Collins?” asked the taller of the two men.

“Yeah?” replied.

“I am Agent Jackson and this is Agent Ja’cklr, we’re with Section 31, we need you to come with us to answer a few questions,” Jackson asked.

“What is it about?” Skye asked.

“It’s about the events that transpired on Balos V and the murder of Commander Denner,” replied Ja’cklr.

Skye froze on the spot, only a few people knew what truly happened on Balos V and as far as the world was concerned she had never even been there.

 

 


	5. Not What it Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this update came a bit later than expected, I wanted to get this out on Sunday but I was swamped with work -__- . There will be another update next Friday as normal. I have a week off which means I can hopefully get more written (fingers crossed)  but I do have a lot of revision left to do. The only thing that I am changing is the dates, they’ll be written normally because I was using difference stardate calculators and all the dates got muddled up. I know nothing about hand to hand combat or medicine so half of it is probably made up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek (unfortunately) all rights go to Gene Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount Pictures.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

Chapter 4: Not What it Seems 

Date: Friday 24 th September 2255

Location: Starfleet, Section 31, San Francisco

The room that Skye was seated in was stuffy and silent with only a few whispers shared between the two Section 31 Agents that had come to pick her up. The clock read 23:35, indicating to Skye that she had been here for more than an hour without so much as someone giving her a second glance. Her back was sore and all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and sleep. It wasn’t until Skye began to give up hope that she would be leaving any time soon that Agent Jackson finally made a reappearance. He was dressed head to toe in black with the Starfleet insignia in silver on the left side of chest. His hazel eyes were watching her intently making her feel uneasy, it was like he was trying to unravel her, guessing what she was thinking. He sat down rigidly facing her and put down the PADD he was carrying.

“Thank you for your cooperation Miss Collins, we don’t intend to keep you here longer than you need to be,” he told her.

Skye had to bite her tongue to hold back her remark.  Well I think we already established that I’ve been kept here for much longer than needed. She waited for Jackson to elaborate but it was as if he was waiting for her to move the conversation along.

“We want to ask you a few questions about the events on Balos V,” he asked.

“It depends what version you want of those events,” Skye said.

“The truth, were not interested in the version that the Fleet told the world or the other admirals,” Jackson told her which surprised Skye.

“I don’t know what else that I need to tell you, everything that happened I wrote in my first statement, before we amended them,” Skye told Jackson.

“We know what you wrote in those statements Mrs Collins but we want to know more about Commander Denner, we’re going to ask you a selection of questions and I want you to answer them as clearly as possible, with as much as you remember,” Jackson told her, his hands firmly folded in front of him on the table, eyes never leaving hers. 

Skye watched him for a few moments before she finally decided to speak “What does this have to do with his murder?”

“We’re not at liberty to discuss our investigation with you but we are looking at every moment in scrutiny,” Jackson said maintaining his air of mysteriousness. “Any other questions you would like to before we begin?”

“No.”

“You and college Joseph Daniel Sans were on a way to a medical conference before your shuttle craft was attacked by the known space pirate group  Klerha’rr , you then were rescued by Commander Denner, aboard the  U.S.S. Valiant who were on their way to a routine check of Star Base Beta X,  is this correct?’’ asked Jackson.

“Yes,” replied Skye carefully. 

“If you could please take me through the events that occurred afterwards.”

“We weren’t on the  Valiant for long, Joe spent most of the three days in sick bay because he had been injured by our captors, and he regained consciousness at the end of day two. I didn’t travel much around the ship,-”

“Were you aware of the nature of their mission?” Jackson said almost with a tone of  impatience . 

“I was aware that they were going to Star Base Beta X to get supplies to them but they were going to drop us off first to Star Base 4, which was on the way there. On the ship they were developing some sort of vaccine, for what I don’t know,” Skye said recalling about what had unfolded more than six months ago. 

“Did you come into contact with Commander Denner in those three days?”

“Only when we got on the ship and then when we were on the planet’s surface,” Skye replied.

“What happened on Balos V?” Jackson replied, each question coming like the speed of bullets.

“When we crashed most of the dangerous toxins that they had on the ship leaked into the planet's water system and the natives grew ill-”

“What did Commander Denner do, how did he act?” asked Jackson leaning forwards. 

“He wanted to leave as soon as possible, he told us we broke a treaty and that if we were found we would be killed. He was furious with what happened, he kept asking his surviving crew members what had happened to the cargo, he was looking for ages, getting those who were injured to look for something, he didn’t even  care that people had just lost their lives-”

“Miss Collins whilst I appreciate your sentiments towards those events but I need you to remain objective,” Jackson warned dismissively “What else can you tell me?”

Skye felt deep anger begin to boil within her, this was what she  hated . She focused on the calm energy within and used it to keep a straight face. To him it was all about how they could cover up their asses and not about those who had been screwed over in the process. “We left and we were pursued by the people of Balos V until a nearby rescue craft entered the atmosphere and Denner was adamant that we leave even though me and Joe wanted to stay to treat those who had become ill.”

“When you left, what happened?”

“We left and Denner said he would not go back, he said that he didn’t want to risk his life and that he was ‘already in enough shit’ ” Skye said bitterness taking over her tone as she recalled Denner with distaste. 

“You then took over the ship with the aid of some of those who shared your sentiments aboard the ship, correct?” Agent Jackson said, glossing over a huge block of events that led up to the ‘mutiny’.

“We did, we went back. We could just leave when people were  dying.  When Denner got word of what we did he tried to spew some bullshit about going against the Prime Directive but we went down back to the surface and we tried to treat as many people as we could, including those who had been injured in the crash,” Skye told the agent who didn’t seem to register her emphasis. 

“Both the fleet and the government began diplomatic talks on what should be the next course of actions, they secured a new treaty and they are now a member of the Federation,” Agent Jackson said as he looked at his PADD, more reminding himself than telling Skye. 

“Can you be sure of what caused the illness and did you ever come into contact with any biological material from the ship?” he asked.

“No, we didn’t and no I’d never seen anything like that before,” Skye told him.   

“Can you please tell us more about after you came back from Balos V?” Jackson asked, moving the conversation along.  

“When we got back we had to make statements about the  actual events that took place. After, we were taken into a room with a few other higher officials where we were made to, for our own safety, to change the events to make it look like it was Denner who hijacked the spacecraft against orders and made the decision to go back. This is the version we told the admirals, that we assisted him and then our presence was omitted entirely from the public statement,” Skye replied. 

“Is it correct that you were suspended from your job?”

“Correct, we were suspended because we mutinied, putting lives in danger and we risked the lives of those on the planet’s surface,” Skye said repeating a bit of what her superior had told her and Joe on arrival. 

“Thank you Miss Collins, that will be all, if we need to contact you again we’ll make sure we inform you beforehand.”

“Wait, I did come into contact with something from the ship,” Skye remembered. 

Jackson paused and for a split second she was sure she saw something change in his eye. He turned to meet her eye again. 

“Go on…”

“There was one vaccine, that one of the scientists was working, that wasn’t right, she told me that they were struggling with getting the formula right. So I helped her correct it, but that was all,” Skye said. 

“What was its name?” he spoke quickly.

“Sample 1900,” Skye said remembering the hand scribbled title on some of the samples.  

“That’s all, thank you for your time,” Jackson said before turning to her again “And I need to remind you that the content of this meeting must remain a secret.”

“I understand,” Skye said.

The whole of Jackson’s stance had changed, he was in a hurry, his movements more rushed as he picked up his PADD, eyes scanning. Skye wondered what she had said that had prompted such a reaction; nothing she had supplied had made any difference. Most of what she had said they had included in the first statement. All she knew was that the person who had killed Denner was probably angered by something that he did, a person like Denner doesn’t have the luxury of walking through life and not make any enemies.

**  
  
** -      ∞     -

**  
  
**

The only sound that could be heard was his deep breathing; his eyes were down casted, averting the Director’s gaze. He felt like he was being dissected by him, like he was assessing his worth. The Director moved again and placed down the PADD with care so that it made as little sound possible.

“Is this all you found out?” he asked his voice steely. 

“Yes sir,” replied Agent Ja’cklr standing straight, careful his face did not betray that slight fear that was stirring within him. 

“So it was her who we have to be so thankful for, until that  fool messed everything up,” the Director muttered to himself, raising his eyebrows. “Are you sure she knows nothing?”

“We’re watching her carefully Director,” Ja’cklr reassured him. 

“What about the boy?” the Director asked him standing from his chair. 

“He was unconscious for the journey sir.”

“Good,” smiled the Director. 

Ja’cklr turned to leave, glad that he could escape another meeting with the Director. He sometimes wondered himself what he was still doing here, working for this organisation. He found he had no answers. 

“I am sorry Agent I can’t let you leave,”

“Sir?” Agent Ja’cklr asked, turning to meet him in slight confusion. 

“You’ve been very useful but there is too much at stake for me to let you walk.”

The last thing that Agent Ja’cklr saw was the phaser in the Director’s hand, pointing straight towards him. He didn’t have any time to register the panic within him but one last thought did cross his mind.  What have we done?  Then Ja’cklr evaporated in a blaze of red and the Director smiled. 

**  
  
  
** -       ∞     -

Saturday 25 th September 2255

Early in the morning Skye was shaken out of sleep by the sound of her alarm going off, the song she had chosen was purposefully one she didn’t like so she was forced to turn of the infernal racket. Once she was up she knew that she would have to confront Leonard and his wrath. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes, enjoying the silence and the warmth. 

“Computer lights 20%,” Skye said quietly. 

The lights came onto 20% illuminating the room with a small yellow hue. Skye got out of bed and collected her clothes that she had left on her desk and changed quickly as so not to disturb Nyota who was still fast asleep. After she had changed and gotten ready, she entered the library and finished her paper on Early Warp Theory and completed some of her Multidimensional Calculus before she made her way to meet Leonard. She found his room with no problem and pressed the button. There was a long pause before there was a loud crash from the inside of the room and what sounded like a large string of curses before Leonard’s face appeared at the door. He was still dressed in his standard Starfleet issue nightwear, his hair was sticking up in every direction and clearly by the look in his face he was not impressed.

“What time do you call this?” he said tiredly, rubbing his face with one hand.

“Time to practice,” Skye said “remember yesterday, we agreed that we would start nice and early,” she reminded him, finding his appearance highly amusing.

“Nice and early in my book doesn’t mean 6:00am in the morning on Saturday,” he grumbled back.

“Trust me we need all time we can get,” she teased.

“Alright, give me twenty minutes, come in,” letting the door slide open as he turned the lights to 100%. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about your back, you will go to medical with me even if I have to drag you there myself.” He warned giving her a pointed look.

“Fine,” she shied.

“Fine my ass, promise,” he said whilst organizing clothes out on his bed.

“Scouts Honor,” Skye replied.

“I want to know if those wounds have started to clear up,” he told her.   

Leonard disappeared and she heard the sonic shower start. She sat on his bed looking around absentmindedly, his room lacked any person items and the bed next to him looked otherwise unoccupied. 

“Hey, old man, where’s your roommate?” she asked.

“He lives with his girlfriend in her apartment, I don’t even know why he applied for accommodation,” Leonards voice sounded from the bathroom “and quit calling me old man, you do know I am only a  couple of years older than you right? I’ve already got that damned friend of your calling Bones, I don’t know what’s worse.”

Skye laughed to herself and pulled out her PADD to find something to do when she saw an incoming message in her inbox.

Cadet Collins,

You still need to make a statement on the events that occurred on Wednesday night. I know that you have been avoiding doing one. Come today to my office or I will find a way to get you to do one. There is no getting out of it.  

Pike

Skye almost smiled as she could see Pike irritated expression as he wrote the message. She typed back a quick reply and sent it off to him. 

Pike, 

I’ll come by later this afternoon. 

Skye 

She waited for his reply and it came a few minutes after she had hit send.

That’s an order cadet 

Pike

She laughed before locking her PADD, she could almost hear the sound of Pikes tone. When Leonard finally emerged he was dressed and his hair combed back making him look more presentable than he had when he had first opened the door. Together they left into the slightly cool air of San Francisco, into the meek light of the rising sun. Entering the gym Skye looked around and tied up her unruly red hair and placed her bag to the side.

“Right, we have a week to get you into a position where Matthews won’t kill you,” Skye said.

“Easier said than done,” Leonard replied.

“Right let’s start on getting your stance right,” Skye said showing him, hands up and feet slightly apart. 

Leonard mirrored her but he looked almost limp when copying her. She shook her head and smiled.

“Like that someone coming at you would have to poke you and you’d fall over, put more strength into your arms, like you were expecting someone to charge at you and your going to stop them.”

“This feels stupid,” he muttered.

“But will save your life if a Klingon is coming at you,” Skye replied.

“Then I’ll make sure I am not in position where a Klingon is coming at me.”

Skye when into for the attack, going slightly easier on him and he blindly pushed his arms out to defend himself. 

“Better, now we need to work on different areas they can come from to attack you.”

Leonard and Skye began their laborious routine trying to perfect Leonard’s stance and his response to different positions for attack. Skye knew he was getting how to respond to different attacks but it was the strength that he was lacking. He was a true Doctor through and through, when she came at him he reacted by trying to defend himself but also trying to not hurt her. He was sweaty and out of breath by the time they were standing still for what seemed like the first time in hours.

“Jesus women are you tryin’ to kill me?” he breathed between each deep breath.   

“If it isn’t me it’ll be Matthews.”

“There is no way that I am going to be able to shove you the way you shoved that kid away last week,” Leonard sighed.   

“Me and Jim fight all the time, we’re used playing dirty, you need to learn to trust that you won’t hurt me,” Skye reassured but Leonard continued to look at her skeptically. “Okay, think of it this way, behind you is someone that is really precious to you, you are the only thing between them and an angry…Vulcan.”

Without warning Skye lunged forwards and to her surprise Leonard shoved her away with an enormous amount of strength. Unprepared, Skye hit the mat with a thud and she winced slightly as she felt her back hit the ground. Leonard who had seemed to recover from his reaction went into full Doctor mode.

“I told you this wasn’t a good idea, let me check you back,” without warning he pulled up her T-Shirt and his hand made contact with her skin. She felt this energy build up around her shields, it tingled, dancing its way around them almost begging for entrance, the colour was a delicate orange hue, burning with concern and protectiveness. There was another energy she could feel, one that was smaller, one that was so pure, yet so distant. Her head was spinning and she felt the world spin and she fell backwards. Leonard fell forwards with her and blocker hitting her. Her eyes refocused and she was now face to face with two concerned brown eyes. 

“The hell happened?”

“M’fine,” she said feeling heat rise to her cheeks, a green tinge starting at the tips of her ears. 

“You’re not fine,” Leonard said pulling her up into a sitting position.

“My shields went funny,” she explained.

“Shields?”

“Complicated biology.” 

“Well you can take that complicate biology right down to medical,” Leonard said.

Skye groaned “Again?”

“Yeah, now come on,” he said supporting her.

“By the way that was one hell of a shot, whoever you were thinking of, they really made you react,” Skye smiled.

Leonard didn’t say anything but he tensed and by letting her shields slip a little she could see the colour grey surrounding his from, it was swirling in circles and it made her head hurt from its intensity. They walked in silence together until they made it to medical. Once there he left her in a private medical room before checking her slowly. 

“Your wounds infected,” Leonard muttered looking at his PADD “One minute.”

He returned a second later with Hypo in hand and she frowned, she  hated those little cylinders of evil. Before she could protest Leonard injected her with the pain killer. She felt a tingling sensation in her hands 

“What was that?” she asked wincing from where she was sure he pressed down harder than he needed.

“Oxaprozin-Phenylbutazone,” he told her whilst preparing a cream to use on her back.

As if on que she felt her throat beginning to close up and a boiling sensation in her hands and around her eyes.  

“Ahm, alerg-” she tried but she couldn’t get her voice out. 

“We need a medical team in here now!” Leonard yelled “get me some Anti-leukotrienes in here now!” he commanded.

Skye tried to stay awake but her body was fighting the allergic reaction to the medication, Vulcan and Betazoid biology battling each other. Leonard told her something but she could no longer hear him. The last thing she felt was the coolness of another Hypo and everything ceased to hurt.  

When she awoke it was at least mid-day, the sun was streaming in through her room. She sat up, her throat feeling a bit scratchy but she was otherwise fine. A nurse was hovering around her bio bed after she noticed that she was fully awake.

“I’ll get the Doctor,” she said.

Leonard appeared a few minutes later, a grim expression on his face. He checked her vitals before turning to face her.

“You were lucky, that biology of yours did most of the work,” he said.

“Hey don’t be too hard on yourself, it’s difficult to find something I am not allergic to,” she smiled. 

“There was no mention of it in the file I pulled up,” he said his voice still holding traces of anger.

Skye sat up, knowing exactly why her file was incomplete, her expression became serious “Really, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I am a Doctor-”

“Who did his best without all the information he needed.”

“Excuse me Doctor, Miss Collins has a visitor.”

“Tell this kid he can wait,” Leonard snapped.

“Doctor, it’s Captain Pike,” she informed him.

Skye slumped back in bed as Pike entered the room and he had a small smile on his face. 

“How are you doing cadet?” he asked.

“Good, Sir,” she said.

“That’s good because now you can give me that statement, if that’s alright with you Doctor,” he said with a small smile.

Skye frowned folding her arms, she turned to Leonard.

“That’s fine with me, this way you’ll make sure she stays  put ,” Leonard said sharing the same evil glint in his eyes as Pike.

It was going to be a very long day. 

**  
** -     ∞     -

**  
  
**

Jim and Skye walked along the peer, the night air was slightly cooler now the sun had completely vanished down the horizon. Jim leaned against the barrier looking out at the sea, reflecting the light of the moon. Skye stood beside him and she took in the view, relishing in how quiet it was down here away from all the noise and confusion of the party they had just been in for most of the evening. 

“It’s so fucked up,” Jim finally aid breaking the silence.

“I don’t know what to think, it was all really weird, the attack and the meeting with Agent Jackson. There was something off about the interview, it wasn’t recorded and they didn’t ask me many questions about the murder of Denner himself but then again I’m assuming that they were looking at all the events in his life,” Skye replied.

“I am glad you’re okay. Jesus we’ve only been here for what, a few weeks, and you’ve already been attacked and interviewed by Section 31 Agents, and had an allergic reaction!” Jim said with a small smile.

“At least I haven’t been banned from any bars-”

“-yet.” 

“There is no way that I am coming to a bar with you Jim,” Skye laughed.

“Oh come on! You know you miss it already,” Jim said giving her a side look.

“Dream away,” Skye replied hauling her body to sit on the bar of the peer. 

“How’s your doctor friend?” asked Jim.

“Pissed at me, he blames himself for earlier,” Skye said thinking about their unfortunate meeting this evening. 

“He really shouldn’t, you biology is just  weird, ” Jim said shaking his head.

“Hey, you’re allergic to about almost every medication on the planet, so you can’t talk,” she laughed hitting his shoulder. “Oh, how’s that presentation coming along?”

“Haven’t done it,” James mumbled.

“What scenario did you get?” Skye said.

“A scenario in which a Captain disobeys orders to save the lives of others,” Jim replied.

“There’s an obvious case study for that,” Skye said looking at Jim who was now facing her.

“You sure?” asked Jim.

“Why not, my mother kept all the files, I am sure I can get access to them,” asked Skye.

“Thanks, he really expects this damn presentation to be like we were analysing someone for Court Martial,” Jim said.

“If you want any help going through all that paperwork,” offered Skye.

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver!” Jim said with a smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence until Jim decided it was time to stretch his skills at ‘wooing’ and he departed to the nearest bar, disappointed that his wing-woman wasn’t going to be assisting him. She didn’t stay long after he left as she still had to finish some of her paper for Spock who was really fond of handing out long assignments. Skye made it round the last corner of campus, crossing over the greenery to get to the quickest path to her dorm room. There were small amount of groups or individuals laughing staggering drunk or getting home for the night but apart from them there was no one around. She passed the next corner when she saw something move at the corner of her eye. Suspicious, she stopped and looked around, she felt her body get ready for any attack but it never came. She looked around but she couldn’t see anyone until there was another movement this time from her other side. Skye turned around quickly but she was not met with any threatening form but with someone she hadn’t seen in months. 

“Joe?” she asked.

“Skye,” he replied almost with a sense of relief. 

“You scared the crap out me,” Skye said with a smile “What you doing here? I thought you’d moved back with your sister after-”

“I did, but I can’t stay there not anymore, look, is there any place we can talk?” Joe asked.

“You can come back to my dorm-”

“Not here, not near Starfleet,” Joe said, looking anxiously around at the sudden burst of laughter coming from a group of cadets. 

“Joe what’s wrong?” asked Skye stepping closer to him, seeing how hollow his face looked as if worry had washed away the spark that she had always recognised with him.

“I- I can’t talk here, I need to speak to you, it’s about Denner,” he said quietly. 

“They’re already spoken to me about it, it's fine Joe,” Skye said.

Joe looked like he was about to break, his eyes becoming glassy. Skye moved towards him, she saw bruises covering the side of his neck.

“Joe what’s going on?” she asked, concerned.

“They’re watching all the time, they probably are now,” he said almost as if he was reminding himself, becoming more panicked. 

“Joe you have to calm down.”

“They talked to me and I saw papers of you-”

“What papers?” she interrupted. 

“I’ve said too much, meet me at this address tomorrow at six,” he said cutting off any attempts to ask any more questions. 

With that he was gone, leaving Skye standing alone with a sense of impending dread about what was coming. 

**  
  
**


	6. With Eyes They Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was frustrating trying to get this chapter out. My Grandparents live in a small town and have very limited technology in the house. Their computer doesn't have word and it only has this primitive version of wordpad that doesn't have spell check, so the first draft of this was full of mistakes. I continued writing this on Google docs but then we had a three day long storm and the electricity cut off. Luckily my Aunt let me use her computer so I was able to upload this, a day later than usual but at least its up. Any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Italics in the first section are when speaking in Vulcan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek (unfortunately) all rights go to Gene Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount Pictures.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

 

Chapter 5: With Eyes They Watch

 

 

Location: Starfleet Academy

Sunday 26th September 2255

 

Today was surprisingly an unusually hot day and it could been seen by the amount of times Nyota had dropped the temperature in her dorm, accompanied by the amount of times that the question "are you sure that it's okay with you?" followed. To each time Skye nodded, not bothered to explain that another benefit to her wired biology was that because on Betazed in the winter, the temperatures grew so cold, she had an unusually good tolerance for low temperatures. Her mind was not on her essay, it was focused on Joe's last words to her and that haunting look he had given her. The day had dragged on slowly, much to her annoyance. Leonard, who was suppose to be completing a group project with her was still hung up over the fact that he had injected her with a dosage of medicine that she was allergic to. Nyota huffed again, positioning herself differently but the heat could still be felt.

“Why it so hot!?” she exclaimed her hands going out in a questioning manner.

“You’ve asked that about eight times now,” Skye said laughing.

“It way too hot to be studying,” she complained “I think I am going to go out for a bit to make most of the sun,” Nyota said, standing up, pushing her papers and PADD to one side.

“Have fun melting into the floor,” Skye waved.

“You sure you don't want to come?” asked Nyota, still showing slight concern for her roommate who she could tell had something on her mind.

“Thanks, but I’ll finish this paper first,” Skye said with small smile.

“I’ll see you later,” Nyota said hanging back a few more seconds to see if Skye would change her mind.

When Nyota was gone, Skye shied and pushed aside her own PADD, stretching her legs out. Time seemed to be going far too slowly, the itching feeling inside of her was making her unable to sit still. She glanced at the clock on the wall of their dorm and it was only 13:00. Unable to shake the feeling away, she got up and stretched, walking to the dorm door, for some needed air. Walking through the corridor she passed faces absentmindedly not knowing what direction that she was going in.

“Skye,” came a voice to her left.

Skye stopped dead in her tracks and she turned to be met with Spock. She came closer to him and she smiled, genuinely glad to see him outside of classroom settings.

“Hey Spock,” She greeted.

“It is good to see you have settled well into the Academy and may I commend you on the paper you turned in last week, it was exceptional. It would be interesting to research further into your theory of Surak’s first teachings of logic and the impact that it had on the splinter group Puksu,” Spock said thoughtfully.

“It was only a thought, he could have had nothing to do with it,” Skye replied changing naturally to Vulcan.

“None the less it is an interesting thought; perhaps we shall discuss it in next weeks class. There was one thing that I wanted to discuss with you, my mother is accompanying my father on  a trip to Earth and when I spoke to her she expressed a desire to see you-”

“I would love to them again!” Skye said with a wide smile.

She could see from Spock’s eyes that he was very much pleased that she was so excited at the prospect of seeing her aunt and uncle again.

“Then I will contact you when my father informs me when they have arrived,” Spock said with what could have been classified as a small smile if you were looking closely.

“Do you want to grab something to eat, if you're not busy?” Skye offered.

“I am not occupied, It would be gratifying to accompany you,” Spock replied.

“Great, me and Jim went to this place last time we were here, they do the best vegetarian dishes,” Skye said.

“Very well, I shall trust your judgement,” Spock said, but Skye recognised that tone.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault that the last place we went to was...ehh… how to put it, not satisfactory,” Skye said with a small shrug.

“I believe that ‘not satisfactory’ is not the correct term. The dishes from the Na’vek region that they served contained live Beveknihk worms, if my memory serves me correctly I do not remember any Beveknihk worms in their dish,” Spock said.

“Very funny, that was one time-”

“There was that other occasion on-”

“There’s that sense of humour that I missed,” Skye joked.

“Vulcans do not-”

“Joke? I’ll believe that when I actually see it,” Skye smiled “I am still convinced that it's a conspiracy, you guys enjoy taking us all for fools.”

“Your insistence to still believe this conspiracy, it-”

“Don’t worry I was kidding,” Skye said.

They continued to walk out of Starfleet Campus and they discussed more serious topics of the Academy and the contents of her latest assignments. Skye was glad for the distraction, it was welcomed to finally think of something besides what Joe had in store for her. As it turns out she had been correct on one front, it was one of the best dishes that Spock had ever tasted (not that he would admit that to Skye).

 

 

-   ∞     -

 

Skye was waiting patiently by the building that Joe had specified, a new office space that hadn't been opened yet. She had been waiting there no longer, than a few minutes when Joe showed up, same black jacket and hood drawn to cover his face. He looked left and right for a few seconds and he nodded for Skye to follow him. She was taken down a long corridor and she was almost afraid of what he would tell her. They finally reached a small room that was littered with papers and different empty food items.

“Joe how long have you been here?” asked Skye.

“Not long, I can't stay in one place for long, they'll find me otherwise,” Joe replied rubbing his face, which showed clear signs of malnutrition and sleep deprivation.

“What’s going on?” asked Skye looking briefly at some of the papers that Joe had which included pictures of her on various outings after meetings with her superiors.

“I don't know where to start,” Joe said, his voice sounding like it was going to crack.

“Hey, you're fine,” Skye said squeezing his arm in an attempt to comfort him “Start after Balon V, after the meetings and our suspension,” Skye offered, giving Joe a starting point.

“Okay,” he breathed in, “It wasn’t until after about three months I noticed people following me, watching me all the time. My sisters lives in a small town, you know exactly who's who,” Joe explained, “It wasn’t until I was approached three months ago, by a man named Jackson and his colleague-”

“Ja’cklr?”

“Yeah, they approached me and they called me for an interview, they wanted to know about the natives below on the planet, they wanted to know how I came up with the formula to treat them because they lost everything on the ship, I told them I wasn’t exactly sure what we did to make them better,” said Joe pausing for a few seconds “then they called me again, the wanted me to come back to try and work with some sample to come up with a vaccine that wouldn't stop working - all the ones that they tried to reproduce had stopped.”

Skye nodded indicating to him she was listening intently and she watched until Joe moved to get his PADD.

“It was fine at first, I was helping them to create a new vaccine but in the end, it wasn't like that, you see, they were getting angry - impatient even, that I wasn't coming up with any results, the serums that we devised were failing once injected into the specimen tissue that was from the natives who didn't make it. I am not even sure that what we were curing was a disease that was natural,” He shied raking his hands through his hair. “I was convinced at this point that something was wrong, they weren't telling me anything, so I tried to leave and that's when things went wrong.”

“They stopped you from leaving?”

“They said that I couldn't, said that this needed to be finished and that was when I could leave. I told them that what were trying to cure wasn't even a disease and the tissue samples were not from someone that had been infected by exposure to the raw form of the KLT99. That's when I decided to do some digging, it’s clear to me that what they were developing was not a vaccine. Whatever they were transporting was not to cure but to stabilize what was already there,” he added taking a pause to let Skye catch up.

“To stabilize? Stabilize what?” Skye said playing with the ring on her finger, glancing at some of the results on Joe’s PADD.

“See, the samples we had were going through change, whatever we gave them actually may have stabilized this for a period of time and what they wanted me to do was to recreate this stabilizer of sorts, to stabilize whatever was happening to them, to make it a permanent change.”

“I thought what happened to the natives was the toxins released from the crash making them sick,”

“No, the side effects they were feeling, the nausea, vomiting blood and so on, were a by-product if this change.”

“Okay so they wanted you to reproduce whatever you used to stabilize the natives, not to recover any vaccine that may have been destroyed on the ship, wasn't Denner’s ship just bringing supplies, I never understood why they were producing vaccines on board.”

“That’s the thing, there is no record of there ever having been any scientists making vaccines on board and Denner was supposed to be on a routine mission to deliver supplies,” Joe replied.

“What did you find?” Skye said sitting forwards.

“The final straw was when I found the documents, pictures of us after Balos V. I wanted to know what I was making for these people, I could just keep going-” Joe paused and looked outside the high window and his eyes clouded over with anger but also pain.

“Have you thought that maybe the Fleet were producing something that went wrong and they just wanted to cover it?” asked Skye reaching out for Joe’s arm.

“They covered it up didn't they, Denner’s dead, they probably killed him to keep quiet,” Joe said quietly.

“Joe, that man had enemies, more than I can count on my fingers, a man like him doesn't have many friends,” Skye put forwards, trying to see an alternative solution, anything that would avoid conspiracy.

“I looked into Denner and this company that they were delivering supplies to, a year ago they practically didn't exist, and they were a small private company who were trying to come up with new vaccines. All their requests for funding from the Federation didn't go through, that is until Denner accidentally had problems with his warp core, the seismic column that ermmm...”

“Over heated and this melted into the proto collider, causing the ship to cut at warp,” Skye offered.

This earned her a small smile from Joe which she was glad to see, reminding her more of the youthful, cheerful man she had known on and off for the last three or so years.

“That was the nearest base and they were given immediate help and so were able to contact Starfleet. What happened next, I don't know, but exactly a week later, they get the funding they need, the only files I got access to was what was in their log, not anything noticeable until you get into what the stuff actually is, LTLLP55, coded in their reports as TLL55P, is illegal in most places in the Federation,”

“So they are dealing with illegal substances?”

“I don't know but Denner is the only fleet Captain to have ever been there, according to the public reports,” Joe stated.

“This screams illegal all over it, Starfleet are in head over their heels with it,” Skye muttered.

“You were right about them, I help people, I never wanted any part in this, God only knows what I’ve aided them with,” Joe said bitterly.

“It wasn't your fault Joe.”

“They harassed my sister and her family, no one knows where I am,” Joe told her “So I came to find you, but I saw you walking in their campus with their uniform, why Skye?” Joe said, tiredness from physical stress and emotional stress making his colours distorted into many sharp patterns, giving Skye a headache if she concentrated any longer on it.

“I joined because I had nothing left Joe, what was I going to do, drink myself to an oblivion?” Skye snapped slightly.

“I have nothing left now, all because this organisation thought it was so important to get one serum, that doesn't even work,” Joe didn’t hold back any longer and placed his head in his hands, he let tears fall, staining his cheeks.

“Joey, how long have you been running?” Skye asked.

“I left there three months ago, when I cracked the serum.”

“You cracked it?” Skye asked surprised.

“Yeah, then I took it with me,” he whispered.

“We’ll figure this out; I can go to Pike-”

“No, no more involvement of Starfleet, I came to you because I need you to help me figure this out, so at least-” he stopped.

“Joe, listen to me, going it alone is dangerous, we’ll need help, where did you put that serum?”

Joe didn't reply because there was a loud bang coming from downstairs. Skye picked herself off where she was sitting and she froze listening to the echoes of several bangs. Joe was transfixed with getting the documents from his desk into a bag. He handed them to Skye and she nodded back at him.

“There is an exit round the back, I’ll call you,” Joe said.

“But-”

“I’ll be fine,” he said harshly wiping his face.

Skye looked at him one last time, before she turned away and went into the darkness of the corridors, careful not to be seen by the people who were coming closer to where they were. When she came into the contact with the slightly still warm air, she searched with deep concentration and found Joe’s familiar aura, then she took a deep breath, trying to stop her head from spinning and left back for the Academy feeling none the wiser. One thing she did know, that whatever Joe went through, it had changed him, it was only by his colours that she could tell it was him otherwise, the bumbling man she knew was long buried beneath layers of distrust.

 

**  
**                                                                                                                                                                    -     ∞     -

 

By late evening, the heat that had gripped San Francisco had finally relented and the air had cooled dramatically, settling into the typical weather for September. Leonard was walking briskly in a district that he rather not be in; he had been called to attend to a sickly woman who as it turned out had actually mistaken the after effect of too much Ale as a heart attack. Unpredictable bipolar weather. He grimaced when he could hear more commotion coming from the more lively residence. He couldn't wait to get back to the Academy and get some sleep, he was exhausted and frankly not looking forwards to the week that was coming, he had been avoiding Skye since she had left medical. He hadn't told her how bad that her reaction had been, it had been one hell of a reaction to something that very little people were allergic to. He shook his thoughts away from that incident and he progressed through the streets passing by what looked to be one of the dodgiest bars he had ever seen and he had been in a few in his lifetime, especially in the last year. There was a spectacular amount of commotion coming from inside and it wasn't long before an angry looking man came out and he was holding some bloody and beaten man by the scruff of his cadet reds.

“If I ever catch you in here again, I swear I was personally delivered you to the Fleet in a box, in pieces!” he bellowed in an unfamiliar accent.

Leonard glanced at the cadet picking himself off the floor, wobbling a bit and falling over again. His doctor instinct took over and he headed slowly over to the man who was clearly out of his wits babbling to himself. Upon careful inspection, Leonard recognised the man immediately and he almost rolled his eyes. The kid had gotten himself into a scrap again.

“Kid,” Leonard called.

Jim looked around and he squinted, his eyes widened once he recognised who was calling his name.

“BONES!” he yelled.

“Jesus, quit yelling, I can hear you!” he stated.

“I was gettin’ ‘nother drink,” he said.

“From what I just witnessed another drink is definitely not what you're getting, come on,” Leonard said getting his arm underneath James’.

“But I wasn't finished!” he exclaimed rubbing his face.

If it were under normal circumstances Leonard might have found his facial expression comical but he was far too annoyed that he had to carry this sack a drunken mess with him.

“What the hell did you do to get in such a damn mess? Look at you,” Leonard said almost tripping with Jim.

“She was ‘arried,” Jim replied looking comically surprised.

“Jesus man,” Leonard muttered “couldn't you just find a nice studious girl and sit in for an evening and watch a holo.”

“Das boring!” Jim replied with a smile waving Leonard off and almost hitting his face.

“Yeah well some of us enjoy boring, keeps us out of trouble,” Leonard replied looking at the kid.

“You're old,” Jim said laughing.

“Not you as well,” he muttered.

“Skye?” Jim asked with a broad grin.

“Yeah, your friend has given me her own nickname,” Leonard rolled his eyes.

“She was ‘pose to be my wing-woman, she ditched me for Joe,” he said looking almost cross.

“Who the hell is Joe?” asked Leonard, making that question come out too sharply.

“Doctor friend,” Jim said almost dismissively “but you’re her top Doctor friend!”

“I am privileged,” Leonard muttered sarcastically.  

Leonard blanked out doing his best to try to keep the kid upright, himself included. He went into an avid description of how he tried and failed to conquer the women who had been married and the man who had thrown him out was the not so pleased husband. Leonard nodded in places where Jim had stopped to look at him to see he was following.

“And then he hit me!” Jim laughed.

Leonard was glad that they were almost there, making it out of the shady neighbourhood to the safe sanctuary of the Academy grounds. His bruises weren't too bad, it was his rib that he was most concerned about. When rounding the next corner Leonard spotted Skye walking fast, heading to where her dorm was located, she looked distracted and he wondered what was running through her mind to make her look so preoccupied but he let it go, watching her disappear. Jim didn't seem to notice and he was too busy looking around like it was the first time he was looking at his surroundings.

“Bones?”

“Yeah?” he replied, his attention focused on Jim.

“I think I may throw up,” Jim replied face still.

“Don’t thro-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Jim had emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor and all over Leonard med uniform.

“-up on me.”

Jim looked exhausted and slightly woozier than he had, making Leonard wonder just how much he had consumed that night. Jim looked apologetic but didn't say anything. They hobbled in silence now that Jim’s eagerness to talk had worn off and in its place had left a tired and sore Jim. Leonard had, dare he say, much preferred the upbeat annoying kid from before. When they finally entered his room, he deposited Jim on the bed. He looked at the clock and it was just reaching 21:09, it wasn't even that late but Leonard felt the hours of lost sleep catching up with him. He sat him down on the neighbouring bed and he inspected his ribs, pressing down made Jim flinch and he knew from the bruising that he had at least broken one or two of them. Leonard settled him down in bed and he pulled the covers up, letting the kids eyes droop shut. He looked down at himself and shied, he was covered in sick and he was in desperate need of a shower.

“Thanks Bones,” mumbled Jim.

Leonard softened slightly, just ever so and turned to adjust the lights to 20% and turned on the sonic shower. When he remerged, he glanced at his PADD, he saw the message again for what seemed like the twentieth time that week and it made him burn inside, with shame and anger but accompanied with it was a deep sense of sadness. Jim stirred again from his sleep mumbling something under his breath and for some strange reason Leonard was sure that this wasn't the last time he was going to be picking that kid off the pavement.

-   ∞     -

 

The room was unsettlingly dark. It was the way that he liked it, it gave him time to think and reflect. He was sitting in his usual position, staring at Agent Jackson who was looking at his, to give him his next order. He almost smiled, it was too easy to give these Agents, who were trained to face all types of threats, a feeling of uneasiness.

“Sir?” he looked up.

“Yes I am aware of our dilemma,” the Director said with a hint of irritation, he had always hated the way these agents dumbly repeated information back at him.

“What should we do Sir, she has the knowledge that we need,” Jackson replied.

“Yes I am also aware of this,” the Director responded now in a tone that seemed as if he were addressing a child who had asked a ridiculously stupid and unnecessary question.

“Should we attempt to extract the information?” Jackson offered.

“No, that isn't wise, look what happened with the boy,” he snapped, feeling irritation arise that a simple trainee Doctor had managed to outwit him and then leave undetected from a high security building.

“Should we try to take her in?” Jackson tried again, clearly hating the guessing game that the Director was subjecting him to.

“No, Agent are you aware of who this girl is?” without giving Jackson a chance to reply he answered “her family are some of the most influential people in the Fleet, it would be unwise to draw any more attention to ourselves, look what that fool Denning got us into, too big for his boots.”

“What is the best course of action? Sir,” Jackson questioned, ready mind and body to receive his new orders.

“We wait for her to come to us,” he simply replied.

“Isn't that risky?” Jackson replied slowly, slightly taken aback by the response he had received.

“If what I believe is true, then she will not disappoint us, there is too much of her father in her. I always like a challenge,” The Director replied with a small smile, feeling almost excited at the prospect of seeing if he was right about the girl. “Oh and tell them that they will have what they need very soon.”

Jackson was left feeling slightly stunned, how could he simply dismiss this as a game? He reminded himself that it was not his place to question the Director. If this is, what was best then this is what they would do.  

**  
**                                                                                                                                                          -    ∞     -

Skye shied again, she was walking through the dimly lit corridors with one destination in mind. When she got there, she hesitated only for a fraction of a second remembering how he had reacted last time she had come to wake him up. She buzzed lightly, waited and the door opened. She was met with Leonard whose hair was still wet from his shower, dressed in shorts and T-Shirt.

“I didn’t wake you did I?” Skye asked.

“No, you didn’t, I was up anyway, been babysitting that friend of yours,” he replied.

“Jim? What happened?” Skye asked.

“Found himself in the wrong side of town,” Leonard replied.

“Bar fight? Thanks for pulling him out, where is he?” she asked.

“Passed out on the other bed,” Leonard said opening the door to illuminate Jim, who was fast asleep.

“He’ll be fine tomorrow,” Skye said shaking her head “but I came to give you this,” Skye told him, handing him a piece of paper.

“What is it?” he asked puzzled reading the list.

“It’s what I am allergic to, what I know of so far.”

“Good Lord woman, this list is as long as War and Peace,” Leonard said scanning it quickly.

“Hopefully it makes up for the lack of info on file,” Skye said shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“Thanks,” Leonard said sincerely, feeling touched that she would take out the time to scrawl out a long list just for him.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” Skye said taking one look at Jim and seeing his colours swirl, indicating a deep, yet untroubled sleep, making Skye feel more at ease.

Leonard nodded at Skye opening her mouth to say something else but she had gone before he had the chance. He looked down at the list again and smiled shaking his head, retreating inside. Skye continued onwards and reached her room; it was the same, as she had left it, Nyota still not back yet. Sighing, she went on to finish that paper due first period, hoping that she could finish it quickly and get to bed so that she could stop the swirl of thoughts in her head.

 

 

 

**  
**


	7. For Him I Shall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I big thank you to everyone who has taken time to read this story :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek (unfortunately) all rights go to Gene Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount Pictures.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of wounds.

 

Chapter 6: For Him I shall

 

 

Location: Starfleet Academy

29th September 2255

 

 

It was that time of the week again. Skye felt ready for whatever Matthews was going to throw at them. Her and Leonard had been practicing all week, providing that she didn’t over exert herself. Jim was walking beside her looking at his PADD, checking out the latest details for his assignment whilst she glanced at Leonard who looked like someone had announced he was going to be executed.

“Cheer up old man!” Skye said hitting him with her shoulder.

Leonard turned to meet her with a look that said _Cheer up? I am about to be publically humiliated!_ Skye didn’t say anything else but turned to her bag to get her gear ready so that she could change. Once the class was ready, everybody was waiting for Matthews to begin her session of torture.

“Cadets! Listen up, I want each pair that I assigned last week to come up and demonstrate a basic defence and attack. Those of you who fail will have the pleasure of assisting me this weekend by doing paper work,” Matthews warned with no trace of humour in her eyes.

Skye could feel Leonard sigh next to her whilst Matthews was scanning the crowd, waiting till her eyes settled on the familiar pair of cadets. She didn’t say anything for a few moments and let the tension amount until she spoke.

“McCoy and Collins, I am expecting exceptional things from you,” Matthews told them indicating to the mat in the center of the room.

Skye and Leonard walked up in front of the class and Jim winked at them.

**_Go for it._ **

Skye looked at Leonard, communicating silently; he looked at her and nodded slightly. They moved into position, Skye for attack and Leonard for defence. As she moved towards him, ready to strike at his most vulnerable side, Leonard’s face screwed in concentration, focusing on what Skye had told him to. His hands came up and he blocked her, still getting knocked slightly, but he stayed on his feet. Skye pulled herself back up again and smiled at Leonard who looked marginally calmer than he had this morning. Skye glanced at Matthews who was observing them closely, coming up with her judgement. Skye would have almost said she looked disappointed and slightly irritated.  

“Well, you won’t be joining me this weekend, but that doesn’t mean that you’re out of the clear, I expect you to be constantly working to improve. Since you two seemed to have worked well this time, Collins, I am officially appointing you as McCoy’s mentor,” Matthews said, her eyes never leaving hers.  

Leonard’s face was priceless, Skye would have laughed if not for Matthews’s no-nonsense stare, warning them that their work was far from over. Leonard and Skye retreated back into the crowd as the next two cadets were called up.

“Aren’t you lucky, we get to work together for the rest for the year?” Skye teased.

“I am dying with excitement inside,” Leonard replied, every word etched with sarcasm.

“Don’t worry by the end of the year we’ll turn you into a pro,” Skye whispered as it went quiet.

“Dream on kid,” Leonard whispered back but very much glad that they had made it without being sentenced to a weekend with Matthews.

Skye was still looking at Leonard when a shout pulled her to looking to the direction of the mat.

Matthews didn’t say anything apart from the word “Paperwork!”

Matthews was looking at the two cadets who were staring at her almost in fear as she eyed them pointedly. As the next five rounds of the word ‘paperwork’ were shouted Skye felt slightly surer that they had a very long week of hard training ahead of them if they wanted to stay out of Matthews’ bad book and out of her office in the coming weekends.

 

∞

 

A year and three months ago

 _He swerved off the examination table feeling the mixture circulating within him. His eyes itched slightly and the more they tried to focus the more they burned. He bit down on his tongue to try and distract himself from the pain that would follow._ It is the same as before. It will go. Be clam. _At the side of the room she was watching him, arms folded, with a deep frown showing her concern for him._

_“Rakem, are you well?” she asked almost as if to distract herself._

_“As well as can be expected president,” he replied, voice strangled._

_She flinched at the use of such formalities which she did not expect, especially after the night before. She got up and made a move to go towards him but she decided otherwise when the medical attendant entered and measured Rakem vitals with a Jo’tooor. The machine whirled in protest as it drew a sample of his blood, making him in turn to look away. He prayed silently that this time there would be some change, anything that would make this worth the pain._

_“Rakem, please look at me,” she tried again, desperation in her voice._

_“President I cannot give you a formal assessment until the results are given back to me but I suggest that you attend your meeting with the council,” he replied with a formal tone._

_“My name is Ardria,” she said her tone firm and he recognized that tone, she used it often in court._

_“You are my president,” he said, begging her not to continue._

_“Rake-”_

_“I do not wish it!” he snapped at her, the pain increasing, making his tone sound even harsher than he intended it to be._

_Ardria looked at him and he saw the hurt go through her golden eyes that he had grown so accustomed to looking into, ever since he had been appointed to her office. He felt dread rise within him, he had worded what was an outright lie. He waited for her to reply in anger but she looked at him through a glaze of unleashed tears and she turned towards the facility door. He didn’t want her to leave and whilst the pain elevated he closed his eyes and spoke._

_“Ardria,” he called softly._

_She stopped midway and turned to face him. She searched him and came to him slowly as if with caution._

_“Rakem,” she replied._

_The pain was almost too much and her presence made it bearable. She was a few inches from him now and he pulled her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She in turn wrapped her hands round him and closed her eyes._

_“I do not see why you bare this pain,” she whispered “I wish to do something- anything to help,” she said angrily._

_“It is not worth subjecting you to this, you are doing all you can,” he replied._

_“It is not enough Rakem, my people suffer,” she whispered, stroking his back to bring him some comfort._

_“That is why it is imperative that I try, if we succeed,” Rakem told her._

_“Rakem, if- if you do not wish to continue I understand-”_

_“No I will,” he cut her off._

_“Not just about these trials - but us, I understand if you do not want to continue. I am putting you in grave danger-”_

_“Ardira, you gave me your name, you gave that to **me** ,” he whispered “And I have sworn Ke’dith to you by the old ones. I love you,” he said to her now staring at her in her eye._

_She touched his face, slowly, brushing away his hair from his eyes._

_“And I love you,” she said._

_“We have been through far too much Ardira,” he said to her._

_He moved from the bench he was sitting on to stand but he fell and he was just caught in time by Ardira to steady him. He pushed himself up and grabbed on to her, scanning her eyes and finding a deep emotion that she should not hold for a mere_ _K’a’tho. She smiled at him as he touched her cheek with a touch that was so gentle she barley felt it. He leaned forwards and captured her lips and bought her closer. When they parted Ardira opened her eyes, which were smiling, to look at him._

_“I pray that this time it will work, I fear we cannot last much longer,” Ardira said kissing his nose “your pain is not worth the risk.”_

_“I pray to the old ones and Gronn, Ardira, every day, that they will come back and that they will be positive.”_

_Together, they silently held each other and enjoyed the small piece of tranquility that they had before the chamber would open and the outer world would call them back to reality._

∞

Wednesday 10thth October 2255

 

The raindrops came down on her window, obscuring her vision of the outside world, she was listening to Spock who was delivering his after class talk on the art of control. His words were floating passed her, as her mind was turned to elsewhere. Skye turned to look at her cousin who was talking to Nyota who had answered the question he had posed, correct yet again. When he had finished, she lifted herself from the desk and collected her PADD and other notes that she had made. Spock turned to look at her and she came over to the two.

“Cadet Collins, I was informing cadet Uhura that I am going to be organizing a visit to the Rempt Institute. If you would wish to go then I shall sent the details via your PADD,” he informed her.

“Rempt Institute for Art of Sytep?” Skye asked with interest.

“Affirmative, if I receive enough replies then we shall be going this term. After the return you shall be asked to deliver a presentation to the visiting delegates from Vulcan,” Spock explained.

“I am in,” Skye said giving a smile to Nyota who was as equally excited to go.

Spock returned to the task he had been finishing and Nyota came closer to her “hey I am going to the Sunrise bar tonight with a couple of friends, do you want to come?”

“Sure, I am working late tonight I have a shift at the hospital, I should finish by 9:00, is that okay?” Skye asked.

“Perfect, I’ll see you there!” Nyota said touching her arm before leaving.

“Skye,” Spock said from his desk.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“There is someone who would be gratified should they have the opportunity to see you,” Spock said with a hint of mysteriousness which was unusual for him, as he was always on point.

Skye looked quizzically at him and Spock looked bemused as his brow raised. Skye felt someone behind her and she turned to see the kind eyes of someone who she was least expecting to see.

“Aunt Amanda!” she exclaimed.

Amanda’s smile was wide as she invited her niece in for one of her famous hugs. Skye hugged her back still surprised.

“Oh my, you’ve grown even more since the last time I saw you Skye,” Amanda smiled warmly.

“When did you arrive? Spock told me that he would tell me when you did,” Skye replied, unable to wipe her smile from her face.

“Spock wanted to tell you but I told him not to,” Amanda said still holding on to Skye.

Skye looked at her Aunt, she was wearing standard civilian clothes and her hair was neatly tied in a bun, habits from Vulcan that had stayed with her.

“Let me looked at you! In the Academy!” she exclaimed “You need to tell me all about it,” she said.

Spock was watching the scene unfold, his mother was brimming with happiness and it was most gratifying to see. Skye turned to look at him and teased him “Group hug?”

“I would refrain from joining you _group hug,_ the last time it was most a most, unsettling experience,” Spock commented.

Amanda looked back at son and she laughed – a sound which Skye had missed and she was glad to be able to hear again.

“How long are you staying?” she asked.

“We’re here for a few weeks, Sarek has a conference with some other delegates about an issue in the Elos region,” Amanda explained “but enough about official business. When are you free?”

“I am free this weekend, whenever it’s more convenient for you,” Skye told her.

“I’ll ask Sarek if he has some time off, he’ll be so glad to see you again,” Amanda said touching Skye’s curly hair, smoothing it down like a mother who was affectionately touching her daughter.

Skye relished at the small contact allowing her to feel the warmth coming from her aura. Amanda smiled at both her and Spock with love that she had on her face every time she looked at them. Skye saw Jim lingering outside the door, pulling a face at her and she found herself smiling in amusement. Amanda looked to see the back of Jim disappear and she smiled.

“I’ll let you go; I’ll see you this weekend Skye. It was great to see you again,” Amanda smiled and hugged her once more, holding on tighter and then releasing her.

“I’ll see you later,” Skye beamed at her Aunt “Bye Spock!” she called on her way out.

Skye excited the room and joined Jim who was already walking ahead. She caught up with him and by the look in his face; she knew the question that was coming.

“Have you heard anything?” Jim asked with a slight frown in his face.

Skye’s spirits dampened, she took a moment before replying, and when she did, she could stop the regret from entering her tone “No.”

“Hey, I know that tone, don’t,” James warned becoming serious.

“I know, I know,” Skye whispered softly with a small smile.

Jim didn’t say anything but put one arm around his closest friend’s shoulders as they walked towards his dorm room.

 

∞

  

Only three hours in to her shift and it was chaos, a huge influx of patients had come in to the hospital after some collision had caused mass disruption. Skye was weaving in and out of the staff, mind on full doctor mode. Nothing else entered her mind, all she thought about was the motions of her body as she worked as quickly as possible to do all the things she needed to get as many people out of critical condition. There was noise erupting from every corner of the ward, she could hear Leonard calling for extra people to help with the worst cases. Her uniform was stained with blood from the patients who had never ceased to stop flowing in. The female Jrith to her left had burns stretching across her face giving the appearance that she was melting into herself, with the only coherent sounds coming from her were the words please and stop. From the glimpses that she had managed to catch from the holoplayer in the corner was that there had been a collision on one of San Francisco’s main roads and a truck that had been carrying HT1 waste was hit, causing an explosion. Skye slid passed her colleagues till she reached the woman who was standing over a small child with a sharp metal object sticking out from his leg. The boy had tears streaming down his pale face, his hand gripped firmly in his mothers. Skye deposited the items in her hand on the work surface and pulled up a hypo.

“You’re going to be alright honey, I am giving you something for the pain,” Skye said, her voice raised so that the boy could hear.

The boy managed a small nod and closed his eyes allowing Skye to place the hypo to the side of his neck and proceed to place the S2L gel around the wound, letting it turn the skin slightly blue before she pulled out the metal slowly, and leaving a gaping hole in his leg. Skye moved speedily cleaning and stopping the blood flow. She placed the skin generator on the wound and placed temporary stitches so it would close up. The boy looked almost dizzy as he laid back, the mother whispering words in his ears and kissing his head every moment.

“Thank you,” the women breathed.

Skye smiled slightly and gave the boy another hypo, this time one in his leg and attached him to the monitor.

“Jack, this boys going to need an hourly spray of KT on his wound to counteract the S2L gel,” Skye spoke giving Jack the KT bottle.

“Got it,” Jack replied wheeling the boy to the side, to get him into his own room and bio-bed.

Skye paused for two moments allowing herself to get her head back into motion, taking her kit and walking over to the nearest dispenser to wash and disinfect. When she was done she was almost knocked by the speed of which someone was pulled into the room. She turned to stare dropping her towel. She body froze as her eyes followed the direction of the bio-bed and who was on it.

“Joe?” she half called expecting to get an answer.

The noise around her seemed to dull away as all she could see was Joe. His face was the first thing she stared at. The left side of his face was burned, his blonde hair soaked, matted with blood oozing from different cuts. His blue eyes barley open, were bloodshot and swollen. Looking down, she saw that half his body had literally been opened in half, entrails were sticking out at one end with blood oozing out, pooling around him. Medics were dancing in and out of each other, Skye could barley move, glued to the spot. When she did, she ran to his side, she tried to help by getting him wired in and administrating him with a hypo. She felt a weak hand touch her arm and when she looked down she could see Joe staring at her. She grabbed his hand and she shook her head, telling him to keep still. He opened his mouth but blood came spilling out, Skye felt her heart constrict as she bent down placing her ear next to his.

“’as ‘hem- enner- fleet-” he spluttered coughing.

He fell back down and made a strangled sound and his eyes remained wide but they glazed over. His grip on Skye that had been tight was now limp.

“Joe,” Skye said, her voice stunned, despite the monitor beeping “No, Joe, Joe” Skye repeated, still unmoving in shock.

People moved around her and she put one hand to her mouth as she stood there holding his limp hand. It wasn’t until she felt two hands touch her from behind. She didn’t register whoever was talking to her as she let Joe’s hand fall as she was directed away. She met Jack’s eyes and she shook her head as she felt a single tear fall from her eye.

“There’s nothing you could have done,” Jack said.

Skye nodded “I know.” _I shouldn’t have left him._

Jack observed her for a few moments and before he could reply she sat up, pulling away. A thought crossed her mind. _They killed him._ The very organization she was studying to join had killed him. She walked away, her feet taking her to the direction of the outside where the rain was falling lightly and the air was slightly cold. Skye stayed there for a very long time until she was numb to her surroundings. There was only one thing that was left to do now. Find the people who had done this. Find them and stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo’tooor: An ancient instrument used to measure an individual’s vitals.  
> Ke’dith: A sacred ritual binding one individual to another, one that cannot be broken.  
> K’a’tho: A derogatory term to describe the lower classes that are bound to the highest.  
> Jrith: An alien species from the planet Jadar.


	8. Chapter 7: Elementary My Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read! :)
> 
> I apologise for the long wait for this chapter. I’ve been revising for my mocks starting December 2nd. 
> 
> Just a side note about Jim/Spock. That will be a pairing in this series but that won’t come until much later round the plot of Into Darkness.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing. 
> 
> Warnings: None for this chapter

Chapter 7: Elementary My Dear

 

 

Location: Starfleet Academy

Saturday 13th October 2255

 

With a giant sigh her PADD went flying beside her. It had been more than three hours since she had started looking at the same documents - which she now knew by heart. Skye glanced at Nyota who, although hadn’t said anything to her, was still annoyed that Skye had refused to talk to her about what had been bothering her. She could sense it from the gentle forming of her colours, that were calmly swirling in their own unique pattern according to her _essensiya._ Skye turned over and pushed herself up and went to collect her PADD and papers together neatly, pushing them under her bed. Nyota sensed her move and she turned to meet her, her eyes watched her carefully, discerning for anything that she could use to pry out of her what was bothering her. Skye glanced at her clock and sighed again, her mind going back to Wednesday’s events, re-churning the anger and sadness within her.

“Okay, that’s it,” Nyota said sitting up.

“What?” asked Skye pulled from the emotions that were rumbling from within her.

“I may not have the precision of a Vulcan but that’s at least the seventh time you’ve signed in the last half an hour,” Nyota said.

“This essay is-”

“What’s bothering you? Honestly,” Nyota said her tone gentle.

 _They killed him. He’d dead._ “Nothing, honestly, I am tired that’s all,” Skye said lightening her eyes and giving Nyota a smile that was the biggest lie that she had perfected over the years.

Nyota glanced at her and she pursed her lips “Alright, but-”

The bell buzzer sounded and both of them jumped, Skye welcoming the distraction. Nyota was unlike most of the people that she encountered, she didn’t take okay as answer she would study your every movement until she made sure you were okay. Nyota went to open the door and it revealed a person that she didn’t expect to see until later the next day. When Nyota let the door slide open, they were greeted with the sight of Sara, dressed in jeans and a black jacket,her blonde wavy her tied up in a bun, with wavy strands framing her face. Her dulled blue eyes, decorated with a golden tinge, glazed over Nyota and went straight to meet Skye.

“I hope it’s alright, I didn’t mean to show up unannounced. I was told that you were here,” she tried to explain.

“No its fine,” Skye said softly.

“I didn’t know where else to come,” Sarah said, traces of her grief and sorrow etched in each movement and each word.

“Come in,” Skye said looking to Nyota who was watching her.

Sara hovered a bit hesitantly and she looked at Nyota who was giving her a small smile. Skye moved forwards and she embraced the taller woman who enveloped her tightly.

“I am so sorry,” Skye whispered into her ear as they embraced. _I am sorry for more than you know._

She could see Sara’s eyes water as her frown deepened and one tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away, sniffing and then giving Skye an attempted smile.

“It’s not your fault, God I hate when people say that to me,” she sighed.

“I grieve with thee,” Skye said solemnly.

“Thank you,” Sara said, looking at Nyota “I am sorry, how rude of me, I am Sara,” she introduced.

“Nyota,” she introduced with a small smile.

“Skye, I need to go, I left Freddy with my mum,” Sara said “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Skye watched Sara leave, Nyota turned to her and she saw then that she wouldn’t believe any excuse that came out of her mouth.

“He was a friend, he died on Tuesday in that accident on the news,” she said placing slightly more emphasis on the world accident.

“ _I grieve with thee_ ,” Nyota responded in Vulcan coming close to her “you should know that I am here if you want to talk,” she said giving her a hug. All this hugging was driving her insane and Skye had to fight the old urge to pull away.

“Thanks,” Skye said.

Nyota’s PADD buzzed with an alert and they separated whilst Nyota looked down at it.

“News alert,” Nyota said her eyes scanning the rest of the content of the alert “they arrested the person responsible for Denner’s death,” Nyota told her surprised.

“Who?” asked Skye frowning, alert, going over to the PADD.

“Parker Collins,” Nyota replied.

Skye felt shock grab her as she found herself shaking her head “Parker?” she replied.

“Yeah, he was arrested this morning for his murder,” Nyota said.

“Parker?” Skye swore under her breath.

“Do you know him?” asked Nyota.

“I did, he used to be around when my Uncle was working here, he is- _was_ my brothers friend,” Skye said, anger threatening her shields, that urge to move – do anything - recapturing her.

“Also there is a memorial for Denner today, all cadets are called to attend,” Nyota informed her.

Skye almost laughed. _There was no way in_ hell _they’re going to get me to go to his fucking memorial._ Nyota looked at the other updates that were in the news column and she showed her pictures of Parker, much how she remembered him last time that she had seen him, now being led by officials to headquarters of Starfleet Intelligence. Nyota glanced at her and Skye frowned back, crossing her arms and shaking her head bitterly.

“You okay?” Nyota asked.

“Yeah, just sometimes wondering what the hell I am still doing here,” she replied.

“Skye-”

“I need to go find something,” Skye said interrupting her.

Nyota nodded and Skye turned to leave, giving Nyota a small smile which she returned with her own.

She needed Jim.

 

 

∞

 

 

A year and two months ago

 

_The room was too quiet and Ardira could tell from the stony expression on the medics face that it would not be good news. She felt weary and a familiar feeling of hopelessness crawled back into her system._

_“Where is he?” Ardira said, her voice filtered with panic as he did not emerge with the medic._

_“Madam President, Advisor Rakem has been taken to the recovery ward, he has been displaying signs of illness.”_

_Ardira didn’t wait long enough to hear of the medic’s explanation because she was already walking quickly towards the outer chambers. She didn’t bother to acknowledge the nods and the signs of Rith that were being made to her as she sailed through the long twisting corridors. She arrived swiftly to her destination and hovered momentarily checking that there was no one there and then cursing herself for having to think of such precautions. When she entered the room she saw a sight that she had become accustomed to. Rakem was in his bed, with an ancient system of wires trying to drain the toxin from his system._

_“Rakem,” she breathed._

_“I am well,” he whispered sitting up trying to reach for Ardira._

_“Please do not strain yourself,” she said pushing him back._

_“What are the results? They did not tell me,” Rakem asked eagerly._

_Ardira looked down, her features betraying to him what he feared most. She didn’t have to utter a word and he slumped back._

_“Again,” he whispered disappointedly._

_Ardira didn’t say anything but she sat perched at the end of the small cot and took his hand. They stayed quiet for a few moments but it was Rakem who would not break the silence._

_“When may be try again?” he asked._

_Ardira didn’t bother to hide the flash of pain followed by fury that crossed her face._

_“No, I forbid anymore of these trials,” she said shaking her head._

_“Ardira we have to move past personal feelings, the Jandu army grow stronger,” Rakem stated trying to dispel the weakness from his voice._

_“I won’t allow it,” Ardira said shaking her head._

_“This is my choice Ardira,” he said taking her hand._

_She looked at him and she frowned. It was a wonder how much he was still affected by the system of their society. How he continually thought that his life was worth next to nothing because he was merely expendable._

_“Then I forbid it as your president,” She said._

_Rakem’s almost recoiled at her tone. A tone he was all too familiar with. The tone of the higher classes, who ordered around their servants._

_“Ardira, must we really cross this line,” he asked her._

_“I will not allow my people to go through unnecessary pain with these ludicrous trials,” she said to him._

_Rakem smiled gently and took her hand as he saw her mind clogs turning. She sat up straighter and looked over to him._

_“I need you to advise me,” she said slowly, carefully phrasing her next words._

_“Go on,” he nodded in reply._

_“It is obvious that we are failing, more than obvious that we are. So there is only one course of action that I can see left. We need help. Outside our own system. We need help from anyone we can find. I was contemplating the Federation. I know given our history it would not seem like a wise decision but I cannot see any more options. I refuse to go and sent more of my advisors to their deaths with failed peace treaties,” she explained, letting Rakem soak in her words._

_“The council will not receive this well, they may choose to outvote this decision and it would take too long to receive an Asshir from the Trisirr.”_

_“It is not that part that I need advice for. I already knew that the council would out vote me. They are far too conservative in their views and it is because of this, and my father that we now find ourselves in this predicament. I am not intending to call council on this decision and I will not go to the Trisirr. I aim to make the decision in secret,” Ardira said confidently._

_“Going against the council will be risky, they could unseat you. However I would advise you that we must act and quickly if we are to survive the next year. What is it you plan to do?”_

_“I am going to send out a ship with a messenger on board, they will speak on behalf of us all. They will find us aid,” Ardira told him._

_“Then I advise that you do so. Who do you have in mind?” he asked._

_“Radmoor, he is trustworthy and I have seen how he commands the warriors,” Ardira replied to Rakem._

_“Grr’Radmoor?” asked Rakem turning white._

_“Yes-”_

_“He is young and often rash, perhaps-”_

_“I will send his sister Reina with him, she will calm his temperament,” Ardira said dismissing Rakem’s worries and his advice which was not a surprise to Rakem._

_She leaned forwards feeling slightly more confident and took his hand. She was leaning forwards but the door opened violently, exposing Council Member Vithiier, who looked flustered trying to rearrange his ornate red robes._

_“Madam President, I am sorry to interrupt but we must call you for an emergency meeting,” he informed her._

_“Understood, thank you,” Ardira said hoping that he would go ahead but he hung back imminent that he see her follow him._

_“Go,” whispered Rakem._

_Ardira smiled at him and she touched the binding ring she wore on a strong chord he had given her. It was their secret way of telling each other of their true feelings, which could be punishable by death for Rakem if it ever came to light. Rakem returned the gesture, checking that the agitated Councilman was too distracted to see. He watched her disappear and the doors closed with a firm shut, leaving him to his thoughts._

_“Grr’Radmoor… Grr’Radmoor,” he repeated dumbly to the room around him._

_He thought of Grr’Radmoor and his blood turned cold._

 

 

∞

 

 

“Shit!” cursed Jim.

Skye turned back to look at Jim as he looked apologetically at her. They returned back to silence as they both hunched over his PADD, looking at the numbers going passed them. The final equation presented itself and Jim frowned in concentration and continued typing before they heard a click.

Jim looked pointedly at Skye who caught on and she in turn shook her head at him.

“You’re not serious,” she said.

“Nope, a deals a deal,” he said with a grin.

“Fine, Jim you are a genius,” Skye said with a small grin despite what they were doing.

“Oh ye of little faith,” Jim replied.

He pressed enter and the machine whirled to life and with three more rapid movements they got what they had come for.

“This should do the trick,” Jim said taking the gadget into his hand.

“I just hope there’s something that we can find, Agents have probably raided the place by now,” Skye said tying up her hair into a bun.

“We’ll find something. We’ll get to the bottom of this,” Jim said his face hardening, Skye recognising that expression, the one that Star Fleet had been the victim of more than a couple of times over the years.

Skye nodded feeling better than she had in the last few days. It was risky but she was hoping that they would fine something – anything – as long as it helped her get any closer to the people who had killed Joe and all the other people in that ‘collision’. She felt determination coarse through her whilst she shared a look with Jim who was putting the final touches on the gadget that would hopefully take them into Denner’s apartment. Jim finished, setting it down next to them and he looked at Skye who nodded back at him.

“Let’s go,” Jim said.

 

The streets were silent that night. The sky was filled with light clouds that sailed passed and the air was slightly cool. They paused to scan over the area, there was no one in sight and together they made their way over to the main door. Skye pressed the device that Jim had created and it cut the feed from the security camera. Jim quickly entered followed by Skye as she pressed the gadget again, restarting the live feed. The apartment block was quiet with no sounds coming from any direction; they made their way up the stairs Skye making use of her extra sensitive ears to make sure that they were in fact unaccompanied. James ascended another flight of stairs and paused momentarily to look at his PADD and he nodded entering a few calculations, them looking at Skye to go and press the button again. His door had been secured with lines of security defence and they had just cracked the first wall. Skye looked at the screen beside Denner’s apartment door and they saw a flash before a number pad appeared. Both of them paused, Jim looked irritated and began to type quickly but the screen flashed red.

“What’s wrong?” asked Skye her face falling slightly.

“The system is finding its way around my algorithm,” Jim stated, irritation laced in his tone.

Skye didn’t have enough time to reply but the computer began flashing and Jim cursed taking out the wires from the hole they had inserted.

“What kind of a defence system is this?” Skye muttered, stunned because this technology was not used on mere secondary apartments.

The computer flashed _warning firewall breached, alerted secondary master holder._ Skye looked at Jim and she acted decisively swiftly, taking her hand and balling her fist before hitting the computer screen as hard as she could, shattering the screen blank. _How could we have screwed up?_ Skye cursed. Jim’s device looked like it had come out of the Stone Age compared to the technology that had been used to fire proof the door.

“That’s one way to do it. We gotta be quick. I don’t know who the secondary master holder is but I don’t want to stick around long enough to find out,” Jim said quickly pushing open the door.

Armed with their PADDs they entered Denner’s roomy spotless apartment. Hurriedly looking round the space she saw there was a huge living room, a kitchen area with three doors that led to the other rooms.

“I’ll look out here,” Jim said putting the gadget in his bag and began to look around.

Skye went into the study area first, her eyes adjusted speedily to the darkness of the room. It smelled of an odd fruity scent that invaded her nose which was most likely coming from the bowl of those terrible chips that she had remembered as a child. She continued forwards, looking amongst papers and different files that had been neatly stored on the surface of the black painted wooden desk. She lifted some of the papers and looked through them, illuminating them with the torch from her PADD. Her frown deepened because most of the papers she had found were all public record and there was nothing she couldn’t get access to with her cadet account. She inspected the room carefully trying to determine any place where Denner would have kept documents that he would have retained secretly. Skye walked round the room feeling different nooks and crannies, fitting into spaces that would be seen as just ordinary. Her hands glided along the surface of the desk and her fingers found a dip in the joint. She felt more hopeful, bending down to look at the spot. She drove her finger further into the gap and found a slot for what looked like a key. She shot up and looked around, her eyes landing on what she was looking for. On the desk buried amongst paper clips was a bunch of old fashioned keys. She picked through each of them pushing them through the slot until the one second from last clicked into place. The side of the desk broke off and landed on the floor with a small thud. Looking inside she saw a whole cabinet full of paper files and a PADD. She smiled and pulled them out and quickly gazed through until she saw a bunch of payment files. Glancing quickly at them she saw payments issued to the labs that had been producing the drugs, their funding to the company on Med Base VIII had increased dramatically over the last year, it followed Joe’s findings. Exactly when Denner had stopped there, their funding had been approved shortly afterwards. The next documents she pulled out from the files compartment were the reports which approved of the funding. A smaller paper caught her eye, it was dated back a year ago and it was a red alert request made by Denner to get an inspection on Med Base VIII. Judging from the other files and what Joe had found out, no further action was taken, which didn’t add up, because according to the file, the request was to go to Nogura himself. Puzzled she wondered what Denner had found there that had made him adamant to get his request directly the Head of the Fleet himself. Skye grabbed her PADD and took some quick snaps before she replaced all the files in the desk as she had found them. When she did, a single crumpled piece of paper fell from the pile. Studying it she frowned, the markings were intricate and in a language that she was unfamiliar with, it looked, at a guess, a dialect of Klingon but she wasn’t sure. From the other room she heard sudden a sudden crash which made her jump.

“Jim!?” Skye hissed, paper still in hand.

“We need to leave _now,_ ” Jim called.

Skye rapidly placed everything the way she had found it stuffing that piece of paper she still hand in her grip in her pocket. From outside she could make out faint lights, whoever the secondary master holder was had contacted the police. She cursed under her breath as her and Jim made it quickly to the side stairs, running and jumping three stairs at a time in order to get out. When they made it into the night air they didn’t stop until they reached a dark cornered alleyway. Jim was leaning against the wall taking deep breaths whilst Skye stood next to him looking around. The noise could still be heard but they managed to leave relatively unseen by the officers who were on their trail. They moved hastily finding the nearest path to take them back to the Academy. When they eventually came back onto another side street, Skye spotted an officer that was talking to a woman a few paces away and Jim, who was unaware, cursed loudly after he had fallen over some rubbish that had been left on the ground. The officer looked up but didn’t seem to take much notice of the two windswept individuals. Skye rounded the corner and Jim followed quickly hoping that the officer wouldn’t realise. The officer’s communicator buzzed and she could hear the faint voice coming from the other end. _Two suspected thieves running from the scene of the crime heading your way – one is female and the other is male, others may be involved. Female is reported to have red hair and male blonde – stand by for more details._ The police officers smile dropped and he glanced at the ragged appearance of both Skye and Jim, who stood there sheepishly. Jim looked at Skye and she nodded back. Both of them slowly moved away and the police officer slowly put down his communicator. 

“I need you two to stop where you are and put your hands up,” the officer said speaking slowly.

“Sorry, no can do!” Jim said before grabbing Skye’s hand and bolting at top speed.

“Jim!” Skye called “Shouldn’t-”

“Now this is what I call reliving old times!” Jim said turning a sharp corner causing Skye to nearly stumble.

Skye could help, despite what they were running, from roll her eyes. Jim turned another corner and suddenly collided with another individual who emitted a loud ‘omph’. Skye stopped brushing red strands that had fallen into her face, ready to start again, until she saw who she was staring at her. Leonard McCoy. _Great, just great._

“Jesus-” Leonard began, until he recognised the two.

“We really have to stop meeting like this Bones!” Jim said hand reaching for Skye’s.          

“What the hell are you two doing running around at this ungodly hours as if you were being chased by the damn devil himself?” Leonard grumbled.

“Would love to chat but we really _have_ to go,” Jim said moving forwards.

“Now wait a minute-” he began.

“Sorry,” mouthed Skye.

Just when they were about to make a move to run again the officer appeared and Skye tugged at Jim “Freeze! I need you two to put your hands up! Now!”

Leonard looked horrified. Skye shied and put her hands up and Jim followed suit. Leonard was still frozen on the spot and the police officer was slowly moving towards them, his inexperience showing as he took out the hand retainers, latest technology in crime stopping, and moved towards Jim. He took their belongings off them and Skye looked warily the PADD.

**_Don’t worry, they won’t find anything on there, I made sure any new files added on there won’t show up._ **

**_Thanks, life saver._ **

**_We_ ** **can’t _get caught._**

**_Bit late for that. We’ll lie, they have nothing there to tie us down. They just saw us leaving the same damn street at as the ‘robbery’._ **

**_For our sakes I hope so. I just can’t believe that system._ **

**_I haven’t seen anything like that before. The system detected my device that should have been invisible._ **

“You to sir, hands up!” called the young officer.

“Now wait a minute, I have nothing to do-”

“Now!” shouted the officer.

Leonard grumbled and placed his hands up and Skye heard him mumbling “take a midnight stroll to clear you head, it’ll be peaceful and quiet – my ass.” The backup that the officer had called for soon arrived taking hold of Jim, Leonard and Skye, reading them their charges and then finally hauling them into the back of the hover car. The doors slammed and Jim looked and Skye and they shared a look.

“Well this is certainly not how I imagined spending my evening,” Leonard said “Now will someone please tell me what the hell is goin’ on!”

**_Don’t tell him anything, he can’t get involved._ **

**_What are we supposed to tell him?_ **

**_Tell him what we’ll tell the police_ **

**_Which is what exactly?_ **

**_Don’t worry I have it all covered_ **

**_We’ll say that we were walking in the area because we were doing some research for that project I was telling you about, the museum is right round the corner-_ **

**_It’s almost midnight Jim._ **

**_Okay that will never work, we were just walking around because-_ **

**_You were distressed, there was a recent loss in the family._ **

**_Okay when we-_ **

**_Heard a break in!_ **

**_You’re getting a little too excited about this Jim._ **

**_What can I say I have a knack for getting-_ **

**_-us into more trouble_ **

“I don’t know what the hell you two are doing but what the hell is going on?” Leonard asked the two who for the last minute had been pulling faces at each other.

“Calm down Bones were working on in!”

“Calm down kid! Calm down! I’ve just been arrested for breaking into an Admiral’s apartment!” he said frowning.

“Its fine, we were just looking for something-”

**_Don’t worry I am not telling him anything._ **

“You two are doing that damn thing again,” Leonard said, his tone etched with more annoyance by the second.

“Its fine we were just talking-”

“Yeah kid and I am a fairy,” Leonard muttered.

“It’s a bond,” Skye said speaking to him.

“Bond?” Leonard asked.

“It’s a Vulcan bond, it’s allowed us to talk to each other telepathically,” Skye explained.

“It allows you to do _what_?” Leonard asked “Actually you know what forget I asked, Vulcan Voodoo mumbo jumbo, probably won’t understand a damn thing anyway,” he grumbled sitting back. 

Jim shied and sat back and Leonard was directly staring at the two, his eyes drilling into theirs.

“We broke into his apartment to get a paper for my assignment,” Jim said casually.

“You did _what_?” he asked his expression changing to one of disbelief; Skye being sure that he would have worn the same expression if Jim had just told him he was a criminal master mind who had planned to take over the universe.

Skye sat back and she grew serious as Leonard was studying her frowning.

“And you agreed to this why?” asked Leonard.

“I guess I just have a knack of getting myself into these type of situations,” Skye replied without a smile.

_The type of situations that could lead to a very dangerous place._

They then fell back into silence until she felt Jim reach out again.

**_We still need to sort out what were gonna tell the cops._ **

Skye sighed heavily and got herself ready for a long night.

 

 

∞

_Where is it?_

_Why do they wait?_

_The enemy grows stronger._

_We must act now._

_I am done waiting._

_We take it by force._

_Let us go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signs of Rith: a sign made to higher classes by those in their service as a sign of respect.
> 
>  
> 
> Asshir: a document in which the ruling President can obtain to dismiss the council’s decision in times of crisis or emergency. 
> 
> Trisirr: the holy ones who speak on behalf of the Gods. 
> 
> Grr’: title given to an individual in a senior position of the army.


	9. Chapter 8: Go Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! You all make my day! I apologise for the extremely long wait, I haven’t abandoned this story. Life has just been extremely hectic between my exams and health issues. I am keeping my fingers crossed that I can get back to a regular schedule as I’ve been out of the loop for a while. Any mistakes are mine. Don’t hesitate to leave comments or suggestions. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing. 
> 
> Warnings: Mild violence towards end.

Chapter 8: Go forth

Location: San Francisco Police Department 

Date: Sunday 14th October 2255

 

Detective Graham Moor was pissed. It was early morning – 1:02 is you wanted to be precise – his shift had ended hours ago and he was still here. That nagging voice came back in his head again _this is what you get Gray, shoulda quit long time ago._ He mulled over the evidence again and rubbed his face warily, it was just his luck to receive this case, one where Star Fleet was crawling all over it. Of course he knew the Cap had it out for him the very day that he started on the force – 15 years ago. Graham entered the interview room where that young man was sitting like he was right at home. He knew right then and there that he was a regular. The man’s face met his and his eyes lit up, ready for any questions that Graham had to ask this time. He entered slowly and he sat opposite the blonde haired man – a one Cadet James Kirk.  

 

“Right Mr Kirk, let’s go over this again,” Graham said trying to keep the sigh from escaping “What were you doing outside Commander Denner’s Apartments?”

 

“It’s like I told you before detective. I was with my friend Skye who got news that a close friend had passed away in an accident, you can check it with the sister if you like-”

 

“Yes, thank you, please carry on,” Graham stated, indicating with his hand.

 

“She was distraught so we went for a walk to clear her head, she suffers from nightmares, oh, and you check that with her doctor-”

 

“I am aware of how to do my job Mr Kirk, now please-”

 

“We were walking round aimlessly, when we saw a strange man and he was at the door of the apartments,” James replied looking at Graham with feigned innocence.

 

Graham had the urge to roll his eyes but he kept a straight face “This man, can you describe him to us again?”

 

“He was wearing some long robe and he was wearing a mask,” Jim concluded “Skye recognised him as the man who had attacked her before, so we followed him.”

 

“Why would you follow him if you knew he posed a threat, he attacked Miss Collins,” asked Graham.

 

“He attacked her we had to stop him,” James replied with yet more feigned innocence.

 

“What did you do next?”

 

“We followed him and he broke into the apartment and he was raking through papers, we tried to stop him but he ran and we chased him. We were stopped before we could catch him and that is why I am sitting here with you, having this pleasant conversation,” James replied.

 

Graham looked at the man straight in the eye, the amount of cockiness in him was unbelievable. Sure everything, he had just said was exactly the same as Miss Collins and no matter how many times he asked them the same questions differently, they maintained the same story. They checked out the masked man attack and they called the sister. Everything added up which for some strange reason that pissed him off even more. Glancing at the time he realised that there was nothing more to be done, they had checked the PADDs and there had been nothing untoward on them. He shot the kid a pointed look before exciting the interrogation room.

 

“Anything boss?” asked Donald, the keenest officer in the department.

_Not for long._ Graham thought bitterly before realising that he was long overdue his next brandy. He shook his head placing the information back on the desk and sat down with a defeating internal sigh.

 

“Oh and Sir-”

 

“Yeah?” Graham replied turning to face his junior officer who looked slightly worried.

 

 _God help me_ “What is it?”

 

“It’s- It's Star Fleet sir,” Donald said in a whisper as if he had uttered the curse word.

 

_God help me indeed._

 

 

∞

 

 

Skye had been sitting in the interrogation room what had felt like hours. The nerves hadn’t quelled since she had arrived. Even though if through their bond they had managed to weave a story which, even if slightly suspicious, there was nothing that the police could do to pin whatever they suspected them of on them. The door slid open again and the same detective that had seen her before entered. He wore an expression of deep irritation, she perked up slightly and the detective looked at her carefully before standing to one side.

 

“You’re free to go, you can get your stuff on the way out,” he said “Starfleet officials are waiting to take you back,” he explained.

 

Skye’s shoulders sagged slightly, she had a sense that they were in big trouble and she was internally hoping that there someone what bizarre excuse was enough for them as well. Skye followed the detective and collected her belongings, her PADD with the crucial bits of information, which she held on to with a slightly firmer grip as if any second they would call her back and take it from her. The walk towards the vehicle was a short one, the detective studied her with dark eyes before he turned to walk back into the station but he turned back briefly to look at Skye again.

 

“Good luck kid, you’re going to need it,” he said with no trace of humour in his eye.

 

Skye allowed herself to momentarily let his colours mildly appear in her spectrum of colour and she felt his worn down aura coated with a soft hint of warning. Griping her PADD tighter she turned toward Jim and Leonard who was standing further away from him with a frim expression on his face, clearly having been a little shaken up by the experience. Skye felt guilt flood through her, her eyes firmly planted on him. She could feel his anger coming off in waves and when he did finally look at her it felt like she was hit by a fast moving object. Shocked she realised that that jolt had come from Leonard and it was directed at her, his eyes looked darker than usual, clouded by a red anger mixed with other emotions that she couldn’t shut out. Skye felt nervous, why couldn’t she shut it out, it was pushing through her shields in over bearing amounts, strong painful waves. She wavered slightly but managed to push everything out with a mental shove and regain the strength in her shields. She moved towards the hover car as they shuffled inside in silence. The air in the car was painfully silent and Jim for once remained quiet, choosing instead to look out of the window. For some strange reason Skye was focused on Leonard and his refusal to look at her made her feel…odd, she was tempted to let the colours that had invaded her before to return - a temptation that was alien to her. She shook her head remembering the dangers that accompanied such emotion and she let her gaze fall back onto the passing pedestrians and buildings.   

 

When they finally pulled up to the familiar surroundings of the academy Leonard did finally look at her and it made her wince internally, he was more than pissed but for some reason she knew that it wasn’t all because of what happened tonight, something else had added to the building anger. She tried to open her mouth to say something but they were interrupted by Pike, his own expression one of fatigue and anger.

“Thank you, Cadets follow me,” he instructed, indicating to them with the motion of one finger.

**_We’re in deep shit._ **

Skye said nothing but shot Jim a pointed look but appreciated the lightness of his tone despite everything. Thy followed Pike into his office, watching him as he sat down with a thud whilst he kept quiet for a few minutes, looking at each of the Cadets in his office, deciding what words he should use.

“Sir-” Leonard began.

“He didn’t -”

“I don’t want to hear excuses Cadets,” Pike said sternly “What were you thinking?” he asked, letting the question hang in the air “I am in a meeting and then I get a call about three cadets who were caught in Denner’s apartment,” he said sternly.

Jim made a sound that sounded like a muffled laugh and Pike’s eyes turned sharply over to him.

“You think this is funny son? I had to pull a lot of strings to make sure that you got out, there are a few officials there who really want to see you investigated but as the police assured, the story fits, they found nothing,” Pike said, his eyes betraying something more than anger, something which they had become accustomed to – disappointment

“You can go Leonard, if I see you in here again,” he warned not having to finish his point.

“Yes sir,” Leonard replied.

“As for you two, I am disappointed, this isn’t a game, this could have been serious. There is a chance here for you to do some damn good change. I hope that I wasn’t wrong.”

“You’re not,” Jim replied defensively.

“You still have to prove that to me. Skye,” Pike said addressing Skye now.

“Sir.”

“I am sorry about what happened, to Joseph but you can’t. I saw the same thing in your father, that’s a dangerous habit,” he warned.

“I am not my father,” Skye said, her voice stony.

“I know, you father wouldn’t have been so stupid!” Pike said, letting the words tumble out before he could stop them.

“With all due respect sir, I am not hear to be judged by you, not again. I am not my father and I never will be,” Skye said angrily.

“I don’t want to see you in here again, is that clear?” Pike said, trying to recover from his earlier outburst “You’re dismissed.”

“Yes sir,” they chorused.

Pike watched them leave, feeling shameful that he had snapped like that. He briefly glanced at a holopic he had on his desk, of him and Oliver when they still had their lives and career ahead of her. He remembered the words that her father had echoed that night _make sure she’s safe Chris, you’re the only one that I trust, the only one left._ Pike made a silent prayer that she would stop and she was silently accept that there was no conspiracy, nothing more which needed to be investigated. He couldn’t lose them.

∞

 

Skye felt anger bubble away once she left Pike’s office, Jim was waiting for her and his PADD in hand and he had that familiar smile on his face. She felt determination rise again and she acknowledged him by sending him waves of gratitude. Whatever he had done, he had made sure that those documents were hidden. She turned her focus to Leonard’s silhouette which was gradually growing smaller as he walked quickly away from them. She looked at Jim and he nodded before she walked to catch up with him.

“Leonard-”

“Don’t, I don’t want to hear it!” he said looking at her but his tone didn’t bare the anger he had.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean for you to get in trouble,” Skye said coming in front of him.

“God you two radiate trouble, it surrounds you like a plague,” he said beginning a rant “What the hell where you two doing, breaking into a commander apartment for a research project?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll speak to Pike,” Skye said trying to reassure him.

“Oh no, don’t say anything to him. It’ll only make matters worse. Damn it! I came here to avoid trouble - not to get into more of it, already had enough of that back- oh never mind,” he said “And a research project, good god woman!”

“It wasn’t for a research project, Jim made that up, it was that masked man, we decided to follow him but-”

“Wait, you’re telling me that you decided to follow the man who attacked you? The one who injected poison into your system, are you that stupid?” he asked, his tone now betraying the anger he held.

 _If only you knew_. “It wasn’t like that-”

“What is it like then? Do you two actively seek out dangerous situations? To what?” he carried on.

“He couldn’t get away with it,” she said back without thinking, anger starting to surface, biting back at his accusations.

“That’s not your damn job, you’re a doctor not a damn crime fighting ninja!” he said, colour rinsing to his face.

Skye could feel both of them getting heated, past anger and present mixing together and she had no wish to make Leonard even angrier. “I think you need to calm down, you going to give yourself an aneurism,” she said with a small smile.

“Good lord I am a doctor not a babysitter,” he mumbled, letting himself catch his breath back.

“No one asked you to babysit, I survived long enough without you as my guardian angel,” she laughed lightly.

“I don’t know how you managed, maybe it’s about time someone started babysitting you, after all your tied up looking up after that kid 24/7” he said, Skye glad she could feel some of his anger subsiding.

They started at each other for a few more seconds, letting a peaceful silence slip in, Leonard rubbing his face, almost in disbelief at the trouble that Jim and Skye attracted. She could tell that he was slightly still annoyed, having minded his own business but yet still being dragged into this mess. Skye sighed, relieved that they had made it out in one piece but sure that it hadn’t gone unnoticed from those who were watching her. The familiar resentment for the organisation she was now training to be a part of resurfaced and she hugged the PADD tighter to her chest. She looked up and saw that Leonard’s brown eyes were watching her, as if studying her, discerning what was really going on in her mind but before she could say something the sound of a communicator interrupted. Releasing that it wasn’t hers Skye turned to see Leonard fish his from his uniform pocket, annoyance once again gracing his features. He studied the screen for a second before an unmistakeable expression of bitter anger flashed across his face. This time Skye could feel it, hitting her like with a sharp punch. Another emotion accompanied, sadness, the deepest kind, mixed with regret that ached so very much she almost felt as if tears were going to flow from his eyes. He snapped the communicator closed dismissing the call and he closed his eyes before they fell upon her again.

“It’s been a damn long night,” he muttered “I’ll see you tomorrow, and for heaven sake please stay out of trouble,” Leonard whispered.

“I can’t promise that because I know I couldn’t keep it,” Skye said void of any previous lightness in her tone.

“Well at least one person can be honest,” Leonard said before he walked away into the corridor leaving Skye wondering, yet again, what caused his pain.

 

∞

 

The room was dark, so dark, that Agent Jackson couldn’t see what was before him. He found himself reflecting back on the night’s event and how close they had been on claiming her, finally getting back what they needed. Jackson heard the swoosh of the door opening and he turned to meet the steely gaze of the director, who didn’t look pleased, which made Jackson’s skin crawl.

“You wanted to see me Agent,” his tone was deadly serious and his gaze formidable.

“Sir, I wanted to discuss, the events of today,” Jackson found himself replying.

“By discuss, Agent Jackson, I take it you mean, to question. Question my motives and my actions. Doesn’t anyone here ever just do what they are told?” the director muttered, looking at Jackson like he was a naughty child.

“Sir, I-” Jackson began but he paused, feeling an frustration rise from within him, that had been building up and without thinking he let the words flow “I don’t understand, we had her sir, we had her and you let her go. The police have gotten involved-”

“Agent, may I remind you that I am not as incompetent as you and many others seem to appear to believe. There are reasons for every decision that I make, for instance, her Grandfather is head of Star Fleet Operations, her mother is a member of royalty, need I go on Agent?” he paused.

Agent Jackson felt red rise to his face, he hated that tone, condescending and cool. He faced the director looking at him in the eye and he shook his head.

“I am sorry Agent I don’t believe that I heard you,” the Director stated firmly.

“No Sir,” Jackson bit back, guarding his tone. _You’re no good to them dead,_ he reminded himself.

“There are other ways of getting what we want,” the Director smiled.

_Starfleet Academy, teacher’s accommodation bloc_

 

Dr Puri was sitting at his desk, swishing his brandy in his glass before taking a large gulp.

“That’s the stuff,” he murmured to himself, sitting further back, pushing away his papers.

He looked at his bed and shook his head, he should have been in bed long ago but he was too far too busy replaying the events in his mind. He was elated that she had finally accepted his offer, his mood had improved since this morning. His horrible shift at the hospital had been erased and in its place he had been left content and in need of a good brandy to celebrate. He was in the middle of taking another sip, a smile spreading across his lips when a loud buzz filled the room, surprising him, causing him to spill some of his brandy.

“Shit,” he cursed wiping his uniform quickly before straightening himself up.

Dr Puri opened the door, hoping that it wouldn’t be anyone higher than his ranking, as he was conscious that his appearance wouldn’t do him any favours. On the way to the door he straightened up his uniform and his hair and cleared his throat. When the door swished open he was greeted by Logan, not an admiral, _thank god_ he thought, but frowned when he glanced at the time. Had he really just spend three hours grinning to himself drinking brandy? He shook the thoughts from his mind and focused on the ensign who was standing eagerly at the door. _Where do they find these kids?_ Amused he greeted Logan with a smile and let him through the door.

“What can I do for you Logan?” asked Dr Puri attempting to replace his current state with his every day serious Doctor persona.

Logan looked unfazed by the Dr’s otherwise ragged appearance and with a jovial smile stood upright as if to await orders. Dr Puri smiled, thinking back to when he stood with a straight back, eager to receive instruction now he just slouched and gave the orders.

“Dr Puri, Admiral Grant asked me to deliver this to you as soon as possible,” Logan said handing out the PADD.

Dr Puri frowned and glanced down at the PADD, it contained on it reams of documentation and files. After glancing through a few Dr Puri raised his brow.

“What is this?” he asked.

“It’s the new syllabus for this term Sir, the Admiral wanted you to have it first thing,” Logan confirmed,

“Change the syllabus? But we’re already quarter way though the course…” he trailed off.

“He wants you to introduce this as soon as possible,” Logan informed him.

Dr Puri sighed lightly, he looked over the material quickly and saw it was a project that was to be carried over the next few weeks. Puzzled, he read further and paused over the last section _. In the light of recent events it has become drawn to our attention that the academy need to better prepare our medical students to be demonstrate their ability to work in a lab environment under pressure and display key skills in creating vaccinations for diseases that they may not have encountered. Thus, we have implemented these small changes in the course and you will prepare them for simulations for end of term examinations._

“Thank you Logan,” Dr Puri said.

“You’re welcome Sir,” Logan said in a loud voice making Dr Puri wince at the optimism coming off the young man in waves.

“Logan,” DR Puri called back.

“Yes Sir?” asked Logan, displaying signs of worry in his eye as he looked at Dr Puri.

“Relax,” Dr Puri said smiling.

“Yes Sir,” Logan replied with a small smile, allowing his shoulders to hunch ever so slightly before he left Dr Puri alone.

The Doctor examined his desk and looked briefly at the glass in his hand before taking a long sip.

“The master has spoken,” he said to himself in amusement before he sat down at his desk and came up with a new lesson plan.

 

∞

 

Monday 15th October 2255

The clouds hung over the attendants, reflecting the mood that radiated from each person that stood huddled together underneath warm clothes. The cold was relentless and even though it didn’t bother Skye she could still feel the cold inside, the one that griped her heart with an icy grip. She stood further away from the group just able to pick up words from the priest who was conducting the service. Jim was standing by her side and the two were watching with straight faces as the people slowly dispersed once it was over. _I would hate to have a funeral. If I die, you have to promise me that everyone will wear yellow and play Yellow Submarine._ Skye noticed Joe’s sister, her hair neatly pulled back into a bun with a black bow and she was wearing that dress she had once worn to a staff party at the hospital where Joe had spilled Sun Rise all over his latest crush. Her eyes were vacant as if she was watching her light being smothered. Skye and Jim looked at each other and they turned to walk away slowly before anyone would notice them. Just like always they disappeared, the two of them content with letting their familial bond shields collapse to allow everything to come crashing down like a tidal wave. Trust which was only reserved for the other and Skye was content letting it stay that way.

When they arrived back into Skye’s dorm room, Jim sat on the edge of the bed, stretching before looking at Skye and smiling softly. He patted the space next to him and Skye broke her grim expression, exchanging it for a smile, a small one but the expression on Jim’s face told her that he saw that as a victory.

“Come on, you know you want to,” Jim teased.

“I hate you,” Skye said.

“No you don’t, you love me really,” Jim replied.

She sat down next to him and Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, letting their heads rest against each other.

“So what do we have?” Jim asked.

“A bunch of files about Med Base VIII and some other stuff- oh and there’s this!” Skye said remembering, getting up to find that paper she had hidden when they had been discovered.

Jim waited until Skye returned with paper in hand, he took it and smoothed out the corners and glanced over its content quickly.

“What the hell?” Jim mumbled.

“Exactly my reaction, what dialogue is that?” Skye wondered.

“There’s one person we could ask,” Jim said.

“Who?” asked Skye.

“Your delightful roommate,” Jim replied with a smirk.

“Oh no. Hell no,” Skye said shaking her head.

“Come on, she probably knows or at least can point us in the right direction,” Jim pushed.

“Mmm, okay,” Skye said and Jim made a quiet ‘yes’ sound in response.

“No,” Skye replied.

“What?” Jim asked.

“Did you forget that I can ready your mind and what a dirty mind it is,” Skye said taking the paper from Jim.

“Come on! That’s cheating!” Jim whined.

**_And by the way that’s so gross._ **

**_No its not, it’s actually-_ **

**_Oh god that is so gross, stop thinking that!_ **

Both of them were laughing now, warmth spreading through the bond, a slight vibration, tingling over her mind and the colour of gold surrounding Jim banishing the darker blue that had been in its place.

**_Thank god for shields._ **

**_I would be inclined to disagree, think about what you could do when-_ **

**_JAMES!_ **

**_Okay okay I’ll stop, only rights after,_ **

**_GOD!_ **

A clattering sound came from the other side of the room and Skye turned to see Nyota standing there touching her temples. Skye realised quickly that she had just projected outwards slightly and she quickly returned all shields to maximum capacity. Nyota turned to observe the two of them who had tears of laughter running down their faces and she narrowed her eye brows.

“Do I want to even-”

“Well since you-”

“No, trust me you don’t,” Skye said “How was class?” asked Skye ignoring Jim’s annoyance.

“It was good, Spock took the class, Professor Keegan was off sick today,” Nyota explained, Skye not failing to notice how her eyes lit up ever so slightly.

“God it must have been so overly technical,” Skye said.

“Well we did learn about the _logical_ decision that the Lonioans made when they were faced by the _logical_ proposition of the _logical_ race that threatened their boarders,” Nyota said smiling whilst placing her PADD and books away.

Skye remembered the paper and quickly moved to Nyota “Oh by the way, do you know what this is?”

Nyota accepted the paper and read the words quietly under her breath. When she was finished she looked up.

“It’s an ancient dialogue of Klingon, it hasn’t been used in thousands of years. It’s strange because this document is from section 31,” Nyota said slowly looking at Skye and Jim who looked at each other.

“It’s classified, highest level, it’s a report about a Klingon attack that was stopped before it happened, signed by Denner and sent to the Director of section 31,” Nyota finished looking at them.

“It’s some project Jim has to do,” Skye said “And thanks.”

“No problem,” Nyota replied.

“It’s an old document,” Jim waved his hand.

Nyota handed it back to them, opening up her PADD and taking out some work before Jim turned to Skye and they shared one thought.

**_How the hell did Denner have access to Section 31 papers?_ **

****

∞

 

Somewhere in space…

 

_The second slap came harder than the first, it knocked the wind straight from her, sending her flying backwards. He glared at her, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed. She crawled backwards until she reached the wall but he walked forwards in three swift strides, he stood dangerously close to her, sending fear through her body._

_“Please,” she begged._

_“So you beg now,” he seethed._

_“I did not-”_

_“Silence, you traitorous bitch,” he spat._

_He grabbed her face, nails digging into her flesh making her wince but she did not avert her eyes._

_“When we arrive you had better hope we find it,” he said letting his hand fall from her face and walking slowly away “or you’ll end up like them.”_

_She didn’t say anything but glanced to her side to see what he had done to them and she shivered, feeling dread course through her veins._

We will find it, _she told herself,_ and when we do it’ll be _you_ who will end up like them. 

_And then she smiled._

 

**_∞_ **

****

 

Sleep wouldn’t come to Skye, no matter how hard she tried to shut everything out, everything came back to her. The horrors that invaded her mind at night and the strange feeling that controlled her like a puppeteer controlling his creations, urging her to get to the bottom of this mystery. _And then?_ A small voice said at the back of her mind. Before she could find an answer she heard a small buzz coming from her nights stand, she sat up and picked up her communicator, the screen illuminating the room. She clicked her messages seeing the little red tick flashing. When she saw who it was from her heart jolted and she sat up a little straighter.

 

One new message from Joey

“Secrets worth are judged from whom you keep them from.”

Go forth to the place where they cover their eyes and seal their sins.


End file.
